


I Really Like You

by Dolston17



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Some Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolston17/pseuds/Dolston17
Summary: Every relationship has its complications, and so does Jake and Amy's. A story on how the two work through the complications for their relationship. Set during the Season Three Premier with a few changes.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 38
Kudos: 96





	1. Breaking a Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this story takes place from the Season Three Premier but there are a few changes:  
> 1) The events of The Road Trip happened a month before.  
> 2) Jake and Sophia broke up at the same time Amy and Teddy did.  
> 3) Captain Holt and Gina do not leave the precinct.
> 
> If you've been reading my other story (Anything for Family), don't worry, there are no spoilers for this story and also those stories are not over. So, let the story begin...

'Just gotta make some copies here!' Jake announced to the entire precinct as he entered the copy room. 'Hey, thought I might find you here,' he told Amy who was making copies of her own.

'Hi,' she said softly.

'So…'

'So…'

'We kissed.'

'Yes, yes we did. And it was not for work this time.'

'No, it wasn't.' They stood there silently and a bit awkwardly before Jake spoke again, 'Look, I know you have a rule of no longer dating cops but I really like you.'

Amy smiled. 'I really like you too,' she said.

'So, do you wanna go out sometime?'

Her smile slowly faded. 'Jake, I'd love to. But I don't think we should,' she said.

He was crushed. He really thought she'd say yes, especially after she said that she liked him back. 'Oh,' was all he could say.

'I'm so sorry but I just think – '

'You can't break a rule. I get it.'

'No, it's not that. I have some things going on in my own life.'

'Amy, whatever it is, I'm sure we can work on it together. I really want something to happen between us,' Jake said as he took her hands in his.

Amy smiled softly. He was being sweet, a side of his which she had not often seen. But she took a step back. 'I really wish something could happen too. But I'm not sure it can,' she said as she left the room.

Jake stood there, processing her words. The more he thought about it, the more he got confused. What was happening in her life? What was standing in between them? Was Teddy back in the picture? Jake was brought back to reality when he heard someone tap on the window to the room. 'Peralta, you okay? You've been in there for five minutes doing nothing,' Terry pointed out.

'Yeah, I'll be out in a minute,' he replied.

As he went over to his desk, he realized things would only be worse – he and Amy were on the adjacent desks. The shared a glance before awkwardly returning to their respective works. 'Oh, just please announce it already!' Charles exclaimed as he passed by.

'Announce what?' Jake asked.

'That you two are dating. Come on, it's obvious. The long conversation in the copy room, the awkwardness from not knowing how to handle the budding relationship at the workplace, they all add up.'

'Charles, Amy and I aren't dating.'

'Oh, really? Then explain all what I just said.'

Jake sighed. 'Look,' he began, 'we think that case that we were working on – '

'The one in which you two kissed!' Charles interjected.

'Yes, Boyle, that one. Anyway, we think it's connected to something bigger. That's what we were discussing about in the copy room.'

'Okay, okay. What about the awkwardness when you went to your desk?'

'There was no awkwardness, was there, Amy?'

'Uh, no, absolutely not,' she affirmed.

'I'm not buying it. I think you two are keeping it on the D.L. This moment is definitely going to be in my speech as best man for your wedding,' Charles said as he walked away.

After he was gone, Jake turned to Amy. 'Sorry about Charles,' he told her.

'It's alright. It was bound to happen from Charles,' she said. The two shared a smile before returning to their tasks. Maybe things weren't going to be so awkward after all.

***

During her lunch, Amy was doing extensive research on her phone. 'Hey, what you doing?' Rosa asked but Amy immediately put her phone down. She didn't know Rosa was in the room.

'Um… nothing,' she said.

'Dude, what is so confidential that you can't tell me?' Rosa asked.

'Nothing,' Amy said again.

'Oh, I get it.'

'Get what?'

'You were watching porn.'

Amy flinched. 'Ew! Gross! No!' she exclaimed.

'Then show me what you were doing!' Rosa demanded as she snatched Amy's device. But as she went through Amy's phone, her eyes went wide. She turned to her friend but Amy had already gotten up and taken her phone back.

'I don't wanna talk about it,' she said as she left the room.

***

At the end of the day, just as everyone was about to leave, Terry and Holt walked out to the bullpen. 'Okay, everyone listen up,' Terry ordered, 'To celebrate Captain Holt's victory over Wuntch, we're going to Shaw's.

'Yes, the drinks are on me,' Holt reaffirmed.

Everyone clapped and cheered before making their way to the bar. Just as they were about to enter, Amy spoke up, 'Sir, I don't think I can join you all.'

'Santiago, is everything alright?' Holt asked.

'Yeah, it is. I just have a headache.'

'Well, do take care,' Holt wished as Amy left.

'Sir, I'm not gonna join either,' Jake said.

'You too, Peralta? What's wrong with you?' Terry asked.

'Sarge, don't you see it?' Charles asked. 'Jake and Amy are secretly dating. Today was just another of their secret dates,' he explained.

'Boyle, stop!' Jake snapped. He sighed before speaking again, 'I've had a long day. I just wanna go home,' he said as he left.

'I want all the details of tonight!' Charles shouted out and Jake rolled his eyes.

***

Once home, Jake ordered in and flipped through his T.V. channels. He didn't like any of the programs that were on but he wasn't sure what he wanted to watch either. He wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about Amy, or rather why she didn't want to go out with him. Yes, she was a woman of principle. Yes, she had made a rule about not dating cops. But she said she liked him back. Why, oh why, could she not break the rule just one time for him? What Charles had said earlier that day should have made things between them even more awkward. But the smile they shared at the end told him otherwise. But then why didn't she want to go for drinks with the squad? Was she afraid that the others would leave them two in a corner and they'd be on an impromptu date? He was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on his door. He figured out it was his order. Much to his surprise, the person on the other side was Charles.

'Oh, my God! You're home!' Charles exclaimed.

'Yes, I'm home. Where else would I be?' Jake asked.

'On your date with Amy!'

'Charles, if you thought I was on a date, why'd you come here?'

'Because I tracked you down from that Find My Friend app and it showed that you were home. I was hoping you left your phone here and went on your date. Unless….' he trailed off. 'Did you decide to have your date with Amy here?' he asked, intrigued.

'Okay, first of all, you tracked me down? Second of all, and for the last time, Amy and I are not dating.'

'Come on, Jake,' Charles said but he saw the seriousness in Jake's eyes. 'Wait, you're really not?' she asked.

'No.'

'But you guys kissed.'

'It was for the case.'

'And you were holding hands in the copy room today.'

Jake sighed. 'Okay, listen,' he said, 'I do like Amy and I wish something would happen between us. I was telling her all about this in the copy room.'

'Wait, so if you told her all that, and you're not with her right now, does that mean she doesn't feel the same way about you?'

'No, she does. But she has a rule – no dating cops.'

'Oh, you idiot!' Charles exclaimed as he slapped his arm.

'Ow! What was that for?'

'If you really like her, then you should go after her. Look, Amy just thinks dating cops is a bad idea because of that dweeb Teddy. Look, you're completely opposite to Teddy. And if Amy didn't like Teddy, that means she'll like the opposite of him – you!'

'Then why did she not want to go out?'

'Because she was having second thoughts. She likes you so much that she doesn't want to hurt you in any way when you two date. And wasn't that one of the reasons you didn't want to go out with her before too? Isn't it obvious?'

'Yeah,' Jake said while slowly nodding, 'yeah, you're right.'

'Well, go to her place!' Charles exclaimed while pushing him out the door.

'Wait, my dinner's not here yet.'

'Oh, shut up. I'm making dinner for both of you on your first date, which should start in ten minutes.'

***

When they reached Amy's apartment, Jake got out of the car but he made Charles stay. He walked up to Amy's door. He hesitated at first but he knocked on the door eventually. But he got no answer. He knocked louder. Still no answer. He walked back to the car.

'Hey, what are you doing back so early?' Charles asked.

'She's not home,' Jake replied.

'What? Where could she be?'

'I don't know. Hey, take out that app on your phone and check where she is.'

'Sorry, I only do that for you.'

Jake sighed. 'Okay, never mind. I'm just gonna call her,' Jake said as he took out his phone.

'Great, put it on speaker!' Jake rolled his eyes as he waited for Amy to answer.

'Jake?' Amy answered.

'Amy! Hi! I'm in front of your apartment. Where are you?' he asked.

'Oh, I'm out.'

'Oh.'

'Oh, not out as in out on a date,' Amy quickly clarified after hearing the disappointment in his voice. 'I'm at the doctor's. Really big headache,' she explained.

Jake heaved a sigh of relief. 'Hope you feel better,' he wished.

'Thanks. So why did you call?'

He sighed again. 'Look,' he began, 'I know that, since you really like me, you're afraid that if we date, it could ruin our relationship both as friends and as coworkers. And I get it, I'm scared of that too. I mean, I don't want things to be weird between us but I also don't want nothing to happen between us. At least I know that it can be worth it with you. So, please, can I take you out sometime?'

Amy smiled. He was right, maybe breaking a rule would be worth it for Jake Peralta. 'Sure,' she said softly.

Jake smiled too. 'Thank you,' he said.

'But, before we go out on a date, we need to talk about a few things first,' she noted.

'Absolutely. Take care,' Jake said as he entered the car.

'So?' Charles asked.

'We're going out on a date sometime later,' Jake told his friend.

'Oh, my God! Yes!' Charles squealed as he hugged Jake.

'Okay, that's enough,' Jake said as he pushed him away. 'But, seriously, thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd be in my apartment right now, regretting over today's events,' he told him as Charles started the car.

'Hey, no problem. So, did she say anything else?'

'Just that we needed to talk about some things before going out on a date. What do you think she means?'

'Well, it's just probably about how to balance your relationship at and outside of work. I wouldn't be too worried about it.'

Jake smiled. He was so excited. He didn't know where or even when he'd be having his first date with Amy, but he couldn't wait for it.

***

Amy was sitting in the waiting room, solving her crossword puzzles.

'Amy Santiago?' the receptionist called.

'Yes?' Amy said while standing up.

'Dr. Lockhart will see you now. The first door on your right down the hall,' she pointed out.

'Thank you,' Amy said as she made her way to the room. She paused right in front of the door and took a deep breath before entering the door reading: Amanda Lockhart, OB/GYN.


	2. I Want To Be with You

'That will be all. Thank you,' Holt said as he was about to leave the briefing room.

'Sir, I actually have something to say,' Amy said while standing up.

'Okay, Santiago, the floor is yours.'

'Thank you. So, um, nothing has been made official or anything but Jake and I are going out.'

'And this is supposed to be important to us how?' Gina asked.

'Well, I just thought that you all should know that two of the officers are seeing each other.'

'Amy, you sure about this?' Rosa asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Amy understood this immediately.

'Why are you worried? This is Jake and Amy! They'll be the titular couple to our precinct,' Charles said before Amy could say anything.

'Well, I for one think that this relationship will be fine, especially for Peralta. He is late again today. I hope you teach him about punctuality,' Holt commented.

Right on cue, Jake entered the briefing room. 'Hey, what you guys discussing about?' he asked.

'The most boring relationship there ever will be – you and Amy,' Gina answered.

'Wait, what?'

'Don't worry. We have no problem with you two going out,' Terry reassured.

'Really?'

'Yes, as long as you maintain a certain level of professionalism at the workplace,' Holt said and he exited the room. The others followed suit.

Once at their desks, Jake and Amy started talking. 'Hey, sorry I was late. It must have been awkward for you to make that announcement on your own,' Jake told Amy.

'Oh, it's alright. The squad's really supportive and understanding,' Amy told him.

'So, do you wanna go out tonight? You know, on our first date?'

'Oh, not tonight. I have a lot of paperwork to do. What about tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow works for me.'

'Great. So, it's a plan for our date.'

'Yes. Yes, it is.' The both of them smiled before returning to their works.

After some time, Amy got a text message: 'Evidence room. Now!' She got up and followed the order.

'Okay, Rosa. What's the matter?' she asked as he entered the evidence room.

'You're the matter. What the hell is wrong with you?' Rosa asked.

'What are you talking about?'

'How can you be going out with Jake given that you're…pregnant?' Amy sighed. 'Wait, you are pregnant, right? Or were they just false symptoms?' she asked.

'Shh! Lower your voice!' Amy ordered. 'Yes, I'm pregnant. You didn't tell anyone, did you?' she asked slowly.

'Dude, I don't even tell people about something you're proud of.' Amy nodded. 'Look, you can't be going out with Jake,' Rosa told her.

'Okay, Ames. How long you been pregnant for?' Gina asked as she entered the room.

'What?' Amy asked before turning to Rosa. 'You said you didn't tell anyone!' she half-shouted.

'I didn't!' Rosa said back.

'Hey, I do not need to hear it from anyone. A mother just knows,' Gina said.

'You're not a mother,' Amy pointed out.

'Oh, really? I take care of EVERYONE in this precinct!'

Amy rolled her eyes before turning to Rosa. 'Look, I know it's not ideal but this is something Jake and I want,' she said.

'Oh, so Jake wants to take care of a baby with you nine months into a relationship?' Rosa asked.

'No, I mean wanting to be with each other.'

'When are you gonna tell him that you're pregnant?'

'I don't know. Sometime later?'

'Ames, you can't be serious,' Gina said.

'What?'

'Look, although the most that can come out of your relationship with Jake is boring, sober, missionary sex, he really likes you. When you tell him that you are with child, he's gonna be crushed.'

'Sounds to me like you two don't want us to be happy.'

'Dude, we obviously want you to be happy. But the more you delay telling Jake, the more you're gonna be attached to him as he will be to you. And when you finally tell him, it's gonna break the both of you so bad if he decides that it's too much,' Rosa said.

'So, what? I'm not supposed to go out with him?'

'First, tell him what's going on,' Rosa answered as she walked to the room. 'Oh,' she said while turning back, 'have you told Teddy?' she asked. Amy shook her head and Rosa and Gina sighed as they left the room.

The entire day, Amy thought about what Rosa and Gina had told her. It helped a bit that Jake was on a stakeout and so she didn't have to feel guilty. She knew she'd feel guilty every time she saw his face. Even after returning to her apartment, she was still bothered. There was so much going on. Just yesterday, when they decided that they should go out on a date, Amy felt so happy. She wanted something to come out of their first date. But Rosa and Gina were right. She had to tell Jake. Because the more she kept this secret from him, the more she'd feel guilty. Besides, what would she say on their first date tomorrow night when she wouldn't have wine? Plus, she hadn't even told Teddy. But that was somehow not her biggest concern. She needed to tell Jake first, especially before tomorrow night.

***

Jake was in his apartment, going through the different dress shirts he had. He was already preparing for tomorrow's date. This was not something he did. But he wanted this date with Amy to go well. He hoped that they'd both enjoy it. He knew he hadn't shown his best side to Amy, especially for the past couple of years. He was really nervous and that's why he was preparing for the tomorrow night tonight. They had already discussed how to maintain their relationship at work and, when the squad was supportive, things became much easier. He was thinking about how the date would go – the two of them in a lovely French restaurant, sipping wine, talking, laughing, smiling…. He was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on his door. When he went to answer it, he was surprised to see who it was.

'Amy! Hi!' he said.

'Hey,' she said softly. 'You busy?' she asked.

'No, come in,' he offered. Once they were on his couch, he turned to her. 'So, what brings you by?' he asked.

Amy sighed. 'I know we've discussed about balancing our relationship and professionalism at work but, um, there is something else we need to talk about,' she said.

'Oh,' said Jake as he straightened himself.

Amy sighed again. There was no easy way to tell him this. 'I'm pregnant,' she said softly.

Jake's mind went blank. For a moment, he forgot what the word meant. 'What?' he asked slowly.

'I'm sorry,' Amy said slowly, 'I just needed to tell you before we went out tomorrow. I know how badly you want to go out and so do I. But I don't know why I didn't tell you all this before we planned and discussed everything. But I mean, this is so… I don't know what it is. What are we gonna do nine months later? I do want to go out with you but I really do not want to hurt you even more. I just think we should call it off because I don't want either of us to get hurt because of this.'

'Okay,' he said slowly and Amy got up to leave. 'Although,' he continued right as Amy was about to leave, 'even when you become a mom, there is a very high chance that I'm going to be asking you out again.'

'What?' Amy asked as she turned back around.

Jake got up and walked over to her. 'I'm just saying, just because you're pregnant, I don't like you any less. I still really like you. And even after you'll be a mother, I'm still gonna like you. Look, I really want something to come out of tomorrow night. Even if you'll have a child in your arms nine months later, I wanna be there with you. I mean, plenty of single parents go on dates. And at least this way we'll get a sense of how things will be later on. So, let's just go out tomorrow night like it's a normal first date and we'll see how things go on from there. What do you say?'

Amy smiled and hugged him. How on earth did Jake Peralta become so understanding and caring? Two hours ago, she was worried something good had ended even before it had begun. Now, she knew it was just beginning. 'I can't wait for tomorrow,' she said as they parted.

'Me neither. Hey, do you want me to drop you home?'

'No, that's alright.'

'Okay. Drive safe. See you tomorrow.'

'Thanks. Bye.'

As she drove back home, she was nervous about tomorrow's date. But nervous in a good way. Maybe the coming months wouldn't be too bad. Of course, she still had to talk to Teddy. But that could wait until after her tomorrow night. After all, she'd much rather be with Jake any time of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave comments regarding this story. Also, if you haven't read my other work (Anything For Family), make sure to check it out.  
> Thank you!!


	3. The First Date

As Amy spread the butter on her toast, she heard a knock on the door. She looked at her watch. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday. Who could possibly be at her door? When she answered it she was surprised to find Rosa and Gina on the other side.

'Hey, Ames,' Gina greeted as she entered the apartment.

''Sup?' Rosa asked as she entered the apartment as well.

'Oh, hi. What're you guys doing here?' Amy asked.

The two guests shared a look before Rosa spoke again, 'Look, we know that you really like Jake but things could get weird when you tell him that you're pregnant. We just wanted to say that we're here for you.'

Amy smiled. She had such great friends. 'Thanks, you guys,' Amy said.

'So, when and how you gonna tell Jakey boy?' Gina asked as she took a bite out of Amy's toast.

'Actually, I already did.'

'What?' Rosa screamed. 'You couldn't have told me that before I became all overly sensitive?' she asked.

'Sorry, but I really liked what you had to say.'

'Just tell us what he said!' Gina demanded.

Amy smiled softly. 'He said he still wanted to go out with me,' Amy said.

'Ugh, boring.'

'What?'

'I mean, that's great for you but not so much for those of us who wanted some drama.' Amy just looked at her weirdly.

'Wait, so he doesn't think this is weird or anything?' Rosa asked.

'I guess he does. But he said that if we didn't go out with him now, he'd still ask me out after the baby is born. So, either way, we'll be going out on a date. Just this way, if things go well tonight, we can figure out how our relationship will be after the baby is here,' Amy said.

'Wait, you're going to talk about your pregnancy on your first date?'

'No, of course not! What I, and Jake too, meant was that if things go well tonight, we'll probably see each other outside of work, and, you know, hopefully that develops into a relationship, and then we can figure out things from there.'

'Wow. Jake came up with all of this?'

'Pretty much.'

'Oh, damn!' Gina exclaimed from the dining table. 'How the hell did Jake become so mature?' she asked.

'I honestly have no idea.'

'Well, that went well then. What about Teddy? What did he say?' Rosa asked.

Amy played with her fingers as she answered, 'I, uh, I actually haven't told him yet.'

'What?' Rosa screamed again.

'Look, I told Jake just yesterday. I'll tell Teddy later.'

'Amy, he's the father of your child. He needs to know.'

'I never said I wouldn't tell him.'

'Yeah, but he should've known before Jake did.'

'Look, I don't care about Teddy, okay? If Teddy wants to be involved, sure, I've no problem with that. If he doesn't, I don't have a problem then either. All I care about is my relationship with Jake and the baby growing inside me. That's why I told Jake first.'

'Finally! Some drama!' Gina exclaimed as she finished Amy's orange juice.

Amy sighed as she turned to Rosa again. 'Look, it's sweet that you guys are trying to help me. But, trust me, I know what I'm doing here,' she said.

'Okay, but if you need help, we're here for you,' Rosa said again.

'Yeah, and we want all the details of your date tonight. Have a blast!' Gina wished as the two of them left Amy's apartment.

***

When it was finally 8 p.m., Amy heard a knock on the door. She smiled as she knew who it was. After walking to the door, she stopped and took a deep breath before opening it. To her delight, she saw Jake in a solid black suit, carrying a bouquet of flowers. She had never seen him this handsome before.

'Hi,' she said with a smile.

'Hi,' he replied. 'Wow you look great,' he commented. He really meant it. He thought the red dress she was wearing suited her perfectly.

'Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself.' She was hoping she didn't sound too nervous.

'So, are you ready to go?'

'Oh, um, yeah, sure.' She thought he'd offer her the bouquet first but this was Jake. Who knew what he was planning?

'Oh, the flowers!' he suddenly remembered. 'These are for you,' he said while offering them.

'Thank you. These are lovely. I'll put them in water and then we can go,' Amy said as she went to search for a vase.

'Sorry I nearly forgot about the flowers. I'm just really nervous about tonight,' he explained.

'Hey, it's alright. I'm nervous too actually.'

'Oh.'

'But it's alright, right? I mean many people are nervous on their first dates. But we've been friends for quite some time now so it'll be fine.'

'Absolutely. So, shall we?' Jake asked as he opened the door and offered his hand, which Amy gleefully accepted.

Once they reached the restaurant, the maître d' showed them to their table. After some time, a waiter came with the menus. 'May I suggest the Trivento Amanda Sur?' he asked.

'Oh, that's okay. We'll not be drinking,' Jake replied and the waiter nodded.

'Hey, you can drink. I have no problem with that,' Amy told him.

'No, it's fine.'

They then ordered made their order and the waiter left them. 'So…' Amy trailed off.

'We're on a date. On a first official date,' Jake said.

'Yep.' The looked at each other awkwardly. 'This is getting awkward,' Amy said after some time.

'Oh, I know. Let's talk about our works. That seems to help on most first dates.'

'Except that we work together.'

'Right.'

'Oh, we could talk about our hobbies.'

'Right, absolutely. Let's see… I like basketball, baseball, and eating gummies.'

'Yeah, maybe not talk about that either.'

'Yeah, agreed.'

'What about our childhood? Yeah, let's talk about that.'

'You mean how my dad left us and it emotionally scarred me and my mom for the rest of our lives?' Jake asked. This was something that bothered him but he had learned to ease the tension with humor.

Amy laughed a bit. He always made her laugh. 'Sorry, I just don't know why this is so hard. I mean, I've been on plenty of first dates but it's never been this difficult to reach a conversation starter,' Amy said.

'Well, that's maybe because we've not gone out with a good friend who knows us already.'

Amy smiled. 'Yeah, maybe,' she said slowly. They kept on thinking of new conversation starters until Amy spoke up, 'Although, we haven't really talked about one thing.'

'What's that?'

'My pregnancy.'

'Oh, we don't need to talk about that. No, I don't want you to be uncomfortable.'

'No, it's fine.'

'Ames, are you sure?'

'Yes. Plus, I think you have a few questions of your own.'

Jake sighed before speaking, 'Okay, yeah, I do. But if I cross the line or anything, just stop me.'

'Okay.'

'So, how long have you known?'

'The day before. Remember how I said I had a headache? Yeah, well, I was late too. So, I decided to make an appointment with my doctor.'

'Oh, and how far along are you?'

'About a month.'

'And do you know who the father is?'

Amy froze. She needed to tell him. 'It's Teddy,' she said slowly.

'Oh. And what did he say? Okay, no, I'm not gonna ask that. It's Teddy's relationship with you and the baby, which is none of my business.'

'Jake, it's fine. Plus, I don't have a relationship with Teddy. The baby – yes – but not me.' She sighed before speaking again, 'I haven't told Teddy yet.'

'Do you not want him to know?'

'No, I'll tell him. It's his decision to be involved or not. I don't really care about that part.'

'Well, no matter what, this baby's gonna have the best mom it could ask for.'

'Thanks,' Amy said with a smile. There it was again – the sweet side to Jake.

'So how many binders you made for the pregnancy?' Jake half-joked just as the food came.

***

The rest of the night went smoothly. They talked about other topics like movies, T.V. series, and even some of the cases they had solved together. After dinner, Jake dropped Amy off at her apartment. As they walked to her door, they started talking.

'I really enjoyed tonight,' Amy said.

'Me too. And, hey, thanks for answering the questions I had regarding your pregnancy,' Jake said.

'Yeah, I actually needed someone to talk about this. I'm glad it was you.' The both smiled at each other

'So, um, do you wanna go out again sometime later?' Jake asked nervously. Amy smiled again. He looked cute when he was nervous. She took a step forward and softly brushed her lips against his. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss a bit. Jake's hands found their way to her waist. As they parted, he was giving her a really goofy grin. She normally found it weird when other guys did this but it suited Jake. 'I'll take that as a yes,' Jake said.

'A definite yes,' Amy confirmed.

'So, when can I see you again?'

'Monday.'

'Monday? You wanna go out two days later again?'

Amy laughed a bit. 'No, I meant you can see me on Monday. You know, at work,' she explained.

'Oh, okay. What about outside of work?'

'Whenever you want. I'll be looking forward to our next date.'

'Okay. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' Amy said as she opened the door to her apartment.

'Um, Ames?' Jake called.

'Yeah?' she asked while turning back.

'Look, I know it's not ideal that you're pregnant but you're not in touch with the father. So, um, if you ever need help with anything, just call me, okay? Even if you want to just talk about something, you can call me.'

Amy smiled again. 'Thanks,' she said and she entered her apartment.

As she got ready for bed, she looked at her small baby bump in the mirror. She loved this baby so much already, even though she was afraid it could disrupt her possible relationship with Jake. But tonight, the baby had made them even closer somehow. And she loved her baby even more for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked Jake and Amy's first date. Yes, that part was a bit short but I'm not so good when it comes to romance. So, sorry if it wasn't more.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated but not demanded.  
> Thank you!!


	4. Telling the Father

'Before I dismiss you all, I have received a request from Detective Santiago to address you all,' Holt said as he left the podium for Amy.

'Thank you, captain,' Amy said. 'Alright, I have something personal to announce,' she started.

'Aw, that's sweet,' Charles said. 'Jake, go up there! It's not gonna look good for your relationship when Amy's the only one telling the details of your first date!' he ordered while trying to push his friend.

'What the hell, man? She's not gonna talk about that! And what "relationship"? We've only gone out once,' Jake replied.

'You're not gonna talk about your first date with Jake?' Charles asked Amy.

'No, I'm not,' she replied.

'Fine, but one of you will have to tell me everything!'

'Can we please go back to Santiago?' Terry asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Amy said. She took a deep breath before speaking, 'There's no easy way to say this but… I'm pregnant,'

'What?' Terry shouted.

'Oh, my God! Jake and Amy are having a baby!' Charles exclaimed before promptly fainting.

'Okay, that might actually help me get through this announcement smoothly,' Amy commented.

'Santiago, how long have you known?' Holt asked.

'I only found out last Thursday.'

'And how far along are you?' Terry asked.

'A month.'

'Who's the father? And have you told him?'

'Well, Teddy's the father. No, I haven't told him, I'm planning on telling him at lunch today.'

'So, you told us first? Terry feels special,' the sergeant said while smiling.

'Well, actually, Rosa, Gina, and Jake already knew.'

'What?' Terry and Jake asked simultaneously. 'I'm sorry,' Jake said, 'but Rosa and Gina knew? Why didn't you tell me? This was eating me from inside!'

'Bitch, we did try to tell you!' Gina shouted.

_ Flashback: _

_'Hey, Jake,' Gina said as she and Rosa walked towards him._

_'Hey, what's up?' Jake asked._

_'Amy's told us. You can talk about it with us,' Rosa said._

_'What? She told you about my secret baseball cards collection? I knew I shouldn't have told her about that!' He then got up and went to search for Amy._

** Present time: **

As the squad returned to their works, Jake and Amy returned to their desks. 'Hey, I'm sorry about Boyle,' Jake said.

'Oh, you don't need to apologize for him everything he does,' Amy reassured.

'I know but just the way he said "relationship" was wrong, right? I mean, we've only gone out once.'

'Yeah, but we are gonna go out again, right?'

'Yeah, definitely.'

'So, I guess we are in some kind of relationship, right? I mean, we may not be in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship but I guess, since we're in seeing each other, we're kinda in a relationship. Unless you think that's too fast.'

'No, it's not. I guess we are in a relationship then.' They both shared a smile before Jake spoke up again, 'So, you're gonna tell Teddy today?'

'Yeah, we're meeting for lunch.'

'Oh, cool. Do you want me to be there too? You know, for support?'

'That's sweet of you, but thanks. I think I can manage it by myself.'

They returned to their works before Jake spoke again, 'He won't get the wrong idea, right? I mean, just you and your ex-boyfriend meeting for lunch. He won't think it's a date or that you're getting back together, right?'

'Aw, Jake are you jealous?'

'No…' he muttered softly.

'Look, I've made sure he won't get the wrong idea,' she said while showing him the text she sent him: 'Teddy, we need to meet over for lunch today. It IS NOT a date. I just need to tell you something. NO, I DO NOT love you. See you at Michael's at 12:30. P.S. We ARE NOT getting back together!'

'Wow, you made sure he wouldn't misinterpret it even slightly, huh?'

'Yeah, plus, even if he does get the wrong idea, I'm not gonna get back together with him. I'm in a relationship with someone else.' They shared a smile again.

***

When it was finally 12:30, Amy braced herself to meet Teddy. When she reached the restaurant, she saw the Teddy was already there. She sighed as she made her way to the table.

'Amy, hi!' Teddy said as he stood up.

'Hi,' Amy replied as she took her seat.

'So, how've you been?'

'Um, good. You?'

'I've been alright.' His phone started ringing. 'Oh, you don't mind if I take this, do you?' he asked.

'No, go ahead.'

'Thanks… Captain Smith, hello! Yes, thank you, I received the letter today morning. I'll be leaving next week. Yes, thank you.' He put his phone down before turning to Amy. 'Sorry about that,' he told her.

'Oh, not a problem. But, um, you received a letter and you're leaving?'

'Yeah, I'm moving to London.'

Amy felt like all the oxygen was gone. She was trying to process what he had just said. 'Sorry, you're moving to London?' she asked just to be sure.

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Oh, well, after you told me that I was boring, I thought about what was fun and interesting. And I realized how fun and interesting Sherlock Holmes was.'

'Wait, so you want to go to London to be like Sherlock Holmes?'

'Yeah, fun and interesting just like him. So, what did you want to talk about?'

Amy sighed. She knew it was going to be difficult but his new announcement just made it worse. 'Okay, look, I had no idea about your plans, and I don't know how what I'm gonna is going to change it or anything, but, um, I'm pregnant.'

They sat in silence for some time before Teddy spoke again, 'Wow. Is it, um, am I – '

'Yeah,' Amy replied understanding what he was about to say.

'Wow. But, wait, in the text you said you didn't want to get back together.'

'I don't. I'm just telling you this because I think you have a right to know you'll be a parent.'

'I don't get it.'

Amy sighed before speaking again, 'Do you want to be involved or not?'

Teddy thought for some time before replying, 'I do… but only if you want to get back together.'

'What?' That was all Amy could say.

'I mean, we'll be parents. The least we can do is get back together if not marry.'

'Teddy, I'm don't want us to get back together! I just think you have an equal right to be a parent as much as I do. That's why I told you this.'

'Amy, I quit my job, I'm supposed to be in London by next week. I can't just stay here and take care of a baby with you if we're not gonna be together.'

'Wow,' Amy said as she got up.

'What?'

'I just cannot believe you're prioritizing me over a baby, someone that's half you. I just hope this little one doesn't end up like it's dumbass daddy. So, unless you have anything to say, enjoy London,' Amy said angrily as she was about to leave.

'Amy, I actually do have something to say,' Teddy said, causing her to turn back.

'What?' she asked while turning back around.

'Have you, um, seen anyone since we broke up?'

'Not that it's any of your business but yes. Don't even bother to ask who it is.' With that she left the restaurant.

***

When she returned to the precinct, Amy was surprised not to find anyone there. She figured they were in the break room, having lunch. But when she entered the break room, she only saw Terry. 'Hey, where is everyone?' she asked him.

'Oh, Jake, Rosa, and Boyle are on a stakeout and Gina's…. well no one really knows where Gina could be,' he replied. Amy sighed as she took a seat across the table from him. 'So, you're early from lunch,' Terry said.

'Well, we didn't really get to lunch.'

'What? You haven't eaten?' Terry asked concerned. 'Here,' he said offering his sandwich.

'Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood.'

'Amy, you're eating for two now. You kinda have to.'

'I suppose so,' she replied while taking the sandwich.

'So, what happed? Did Teddy not come for lunch?'

'No, he did.'

'Did he not take the news well?'

Amy sighed before answering, 'He just didn't want to be involved unless we got back together.'

'Oh, sorry. Did you want him to be involved?'

'I thought it didn't matter but I don't know. Apparently, it did matter. I mean, I knew I was gonna be a single mom but I wanted my baby to at least be in touch with his or her dad.'

'I get that. But maybe Teddy being uninvolved is for the best?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you said that he only wanted to be involved if you two got back together. But that doesn't need to happen. I mean, to be a good dad, you just need to have a good relationship with your child. Now, I'm strictly speaking of being a good dad, not a good spouse. Back to the point: of Teddy's not dedicated to having this child with you, then it's best they never meet. He's only gonna end up hurting the both of you. Look, Amy, being a single parent is hard, let alone a single mom. But the entire squad is here for you.'

'Thanks, Sarge,' Amy said with a smile.

'Plus, you can be a parent to a child even if he or she isn't your own flesh or blood.' Amy only looked at him questioningly. 'I'm talking about Jake,' he elaborated.

'Sarge, you're getting ahead of yourself.'

'No, I'm not. Look, I know it's still extremely early in your relationship, but if he's willing to go out with you when you're pregnant, that's saying something. He already cares about you so much, and he cares about the baby too. Jake might be a good father to this child depending on how your relationship progresses. Now, I'm not saying you should continue to date him so that your baby gets a good father. No, that's solely your decision. But I am saying that if your relationship goes in the right direction, not only will you be getting a boyfriend, but someone might be getting a father.'

Amy smiled again. 'Well, I think I might be a bit jealous of your girls,' she said.

After finishing their lunch, the two of them entered the bullpen. At the same time, Jake, Charles, and Rosa returned from their stakeout.

'Hey,' Jake said as he walked to Amy.

'Hey,' she replied. 'Good stakeout?' she asked.

'Oh, yeah. He tripped on a rock though.' She laughed slightly. 'So, how'd lunch with Teddy go?' he asked.

'He said he didn't want to be involved.' She tried to say it with a brave face, especially after everything Terry had told her. But her eyes were already filled with tears.

'Oh, Ames,' Jake consoled as he hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. Amy really needed a hug right now, and she felt lucky to have Jake to share it with. 'It's going to be alright,' he reassured as he kissed the top of her head.

Amy smiled. Terry was right. Maybe, just maybe, Jake Peralta could be a good boyfriend to her and a good father to the little miracle growing inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Comments, including constructive criticism, and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Making Dinner

Amy was getting ready for work when she heard a knock on her door. She checked the time – 6:45 a.m., Wednesday. Who could it possibly be? When she answered the door, she was surprised to find the two people on the other side.

'Amy, dear!' Camila said as she hugged her daughter.

'Mom! Dad! What are you two doing here?' Amy asked.

'We thought we'd surprise you. We haven't met in such a long time,' Victor explained.

'Wow. Well, you did surprise me. Why so early though?'

'Ah, Amy. Any hour past 5 a.m. is not early. You know that fully well, don't you?'

Amy sighed before speaking, 'Of course I do. I'm already ready for work, which I have to get to by eight. That's how you raised me.'

'See, Camila? I told you we taught our daughter well!'

'Yes, you were right,' Camila affirmed. 'Have you had breakfast yet?' she asked Amy.

'No, I haven't.'

'Good, I'll make waffles,' Camila declared as she walked to the kitchen.

Amy sighed. Her parents were here? This was far from her liking. She was pregnant and she hadn't told them yet. Not to mention how they would comment and critique everything about her. But at least she was getting waffles for breakfast.

***

As Amy entered the bullpen of the precinct, she met Jake. 'Hey, how you feeling?' he asked her. It was the first thing he always asked her every morning ever since he came to know that she was pregnant.

'Hey, I'm doing alright,' she replied.

'Oh, good.'

'Yeah. Hey, listen, do you think we can reschedule tomorrow's date?'

'Yeah, sure. A lot of work?'

'You could say that. My parents are in town.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, sorry. We've only dating for about two weeks now so…'

'Hey, no problem. I get it, not ready to meet each other's parents. But, I mean, you must be happy your parents are here to help you.'

'Actually, I haven't told them yet.'

'Oh… You know, I'd offer to be there for you when you tell them but…'

'Yeah, no. Thanks, but I just think I should tell them by myself.'

'Right. Totally. But, hey, if you need help, just don't hesitate to call me.'

Amy smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips. 'Jake,' she said, 'for the record, I'm never going to hesitate calling you.'

***

Later that evening, Amy was in her kitchen, trying to make dinner for her parents and her. 'Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!' she muttered as she opened the oven. She took out what seemed to be a big burnt chunk of… something. 'Something' was supposed to be lasagna. She had planned on telling her parents about the pregnancy tonight and she knew that it would definitely surprise them. So, she first had to soften the blow to some degree by making dinner. But with this chunk of cinder? Absolutely not.

Jake was in his apartment, playing Mario Kart. His phone started ringing. He groaned. He never really liked it when something or someone interrupted him when playing Mario Kart. But when he looked at who was calling, he saw that it was Amy. He immediately answered, 'Ames, hey.'

'Jake, can you come over? Please? It's urgent,' Amy requested.

'Yeah, sure,' he said as he got up and searched for his car keys. 'Is everything alright?' he asked.

'Yeah, just come over. Quick!'

***

When Jake entered Amy's apartment, he found her curled up on the couch. By the looks of it, she had been crying. 'Ames, what's wrong?' he asked as he walked over to her.

'I was trying to make dinner for my parents and I suck at it,' she said before crying again.

'Hey, hey, hey. It's okay,' he calmed her down as he stroked her hair soothingly.

'I don't even know how to make lasagna.'

'Hey, that's okay.' She seemed to have calmed down after some time. Jake spoke up again, 'You ever made lasagna before?'

'No, this was my first time.'

'Well, there's no reason to be disappointed. It's not gonna come out perfect the first time.'

'I know. My hormones are just all over the place right now. Sorry.'

'Hey, it's okay.' He helped her up. 'Come on,' he said, 'we need to make a kickass lasagna for your parents. When they have it, they won't know what hit them.'

Amy smiled. He just knew how to cheer her up. 'Thanks,' she said as they made their way to the kitchen.

'So, what made you think you could pull off a lasagna?'

'I was following this video,' she said as she got her iPad ready.

'Ames, that's cute, but we don't need a video.'

'What? Well, how else are we supposed to make it then?'

'I told you. I'm here to help. I know how to make lasagna.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Wow. I didn't know that. You continue to surprise me.'

'Yeah, well, when your mom is working three jobs, you're home alone often and you tend to be a bit creative when you're hungry.'

'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to – '

'Hey, it's fine. It doesn't hurt all so bad when I'm talking about this with you.'

***

After putting the lasagna in the oven, they went over to the couch. 'So, where are your parents?' Jake asked.

'Oh, they're at my brother's,' she replied.

'You have a brother in town?'

'Yeah, David. He's their favorite. Sometimes, I think he's the reason why they come to visit me.'

'Well, I'm sure they love you just as much.'

'Believe me, they don't. When we were kids, our parents used to rank us. The favorite child's frame always went on the mantel piece.'

'And that was David?'

'Yeah, ALWAYS. Meanwhile, mine went on the piano.'

'Which means….?'

'That I was either second, third, or fourth favorite child.'

Jake chuckled a bit. 'Well, for what it's worth, I think you should be number one,' he said. They both shared a smile before he spoke again, 'Well, I should get going. I don't know when your parents will return and I certainly do not want to make it an awkward encounter.'

'Oh, right. Definitely.'

Jake got up and walked to the door and Amy accompanied him. 'The lasagna should be ready in about thirty minutes now. Don't worry, the oven timer will let you know,' he informed.

'Thanks, I really appreciate you coming here to help me.'

'Hey, not a problem. I mean, asked you to call if you needed me. Besides, it was kinda like one of our dates tonight. I mean, we didn't have dinner but we at least got to spend time with each other.'

Amy smiled. He was right. Tonight had been another one of their dates. 'Yeah,' she said softly, 'it was one of our dates tonight.' He smiled. 'We might as well end it like a date,' she said.

'Definitely.'

They both took a step forward. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck while Jake placed his hand on her hips. They met each other's lips. It started out soft but then it got a bit deeper before they both pulled away at the same time. They both had a wide smile plastered on their face as they maintained their position.

'Thanks for tonight,' Amy said.

'Thank you for not knowing how to cook,' Jake joked as Amy laughed slightly and gave him a small peck.

'Well, see you at work tomorrow,' she said as they broke their position.

'Yeah, bye.'

'Bye.'

When Amy entered her apartment, she could smell the delicious lasagna in her oven. How was she supposed to know he could cook? He said sour worms were his favorite food, for crying out loud! But that's what she liked about him – he always surprised her, and he always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, this chapter was short. But I wanted to write about Amy telling her parents and their reaction separately just to make it the central part of a chapter.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you all are enjoying the story too.  
> Please feel free to leave any comments if you have any.  
> Thank you!


	6. Family

'Amy, we're back!' Victor said as he and Camila entered her apartment.

'Oh, hi!' Amy said walking to the door. 'Did you have fun with David?' she asked.

'Yes, but he told us that you two don't see each other often.'

'Dad, that's because we're both cops and we're both busy.'

'Yes, we understand, dear,' Camila said, 'That's why we invited him over for dinner.'

'What?' Amy half-screamed.

'Amy, you two are siblings. You two need to catch up with each other.'

'Hey, there's my baby sister!' David exclaimed as he entered the apartment after parking the car.

'David…' Amy muttered through gritted teeth.

'So, what are you all talking about?'

'Oh, we were discussing how you and Amy should be keeping in touch more,' Victor answered.

'Yeah, but as I told you, David and I are both cops and so we're equally busy,' Amy explained again.

'Well, we may both be cops but only one of us is a sergeant…' David said coyly.

'David? You're a sergeant?' Camila asked proudly.

'Come here and give us a hug!' Victor exclaimed. As David hugged his parents, Amy realized this was going to be a long night.

***

As they all were having dinner, all their parents' attention was on David, just as Amy expected. 'Oh, David, tell us about the time you solved the case of Kathy Williamson,' Camila asked.

Amy groaned. 'Mom, as amazing as that case is, it's from five years ago. We hear about it every single time David's in the room. Can we please talk about something else?' Amy asked.

'Amy, so what if we talk about our favorite cases every now and then? Go on, David. Tell us your story,' Victor encouraged.

As David told his story, Amy was getting irritated. How was she supposed to tell her parents about the pregnancy? Just then, her phone buzzed. She checked to find that Jake had texted her: 'Hey, I forgot to wish you good luck on telling your parents. So… GOOD LUCK!' She smiled as she read it. How sweet was he to remember to wish her well? She just wished he was there right now.

'Amy, are you listening to your brother?'

That brought Amy back to reality immediately. 'Yeah! Great arrest, David!' she tried covering up.

'We finished talking about that five minutes ago! What are you thinking about?'

'She's reading a text and smiling,' David pointed out. Amy gave him a death glare. Oh, how she wanted to punch him right in the face.

'Who's it from?' Camila asked.

'Just a friend from work,' Amy replied.

'Tell us the joke,' David said.

'No, it's none of your business.'

'Come on, show us!' David and Amy were fully fighting over her phone now and David managed to snatch it. As he began to read it, he became confused. 'What do you need to tell Mom and Dad?' he asked.

Amy sighed. 'I'm pregnant,' she said slowly as all three people stared at her.

'Amy, you're pregnant?' Victor asked.

'Yes,' she said slowly.

'Who's the father?' Camila asked curiously.

'I'd say this guy named Jake,' David said.

'How'd you know?'

'Well, Amy normally keeps all the people in her contact with their full names unless they're family. But she also stores her boyfriend's contact under his first name only.' Amy was silently cursing David's incredible detective skills.

'Wait a minute. Is this the same Jake who is an arrogant, ignorant, lazy prick?' Victor asked.

'Okay, everyone stop!' Amy shouted. She'd had enough by now. She took a deep breath before continuing, 'Right then. First of all, the baby is not Jake's, it's Teddy's. Second of all, yes, I am in a relationship with a guy named Jake Peralta but we're not exactly boyfriend-girlfriend yet. Third of all, how dare you judge Jake without knowing who he is?'

'Well, we may not have met him, but we know who he is.'

Amy tried to think of what her dad meant. Then it hit her. 'Wait,' she said slowly, 'did you do a comprehensive research on Jake?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, my God! Why?'

'Amy, I was just looking out for you. I've done a full research on everyone who works with you.' Of course they did. They were Santiagos after all.

'Amy, is your relationship with Jake not serious?' Camila asked.

'No, it is. I mean, he's very sweet and caring. He's been so supportive and caring,' Amy replied.

'Then why aren't you calling him your "boyfriend"?'

'Because we've only been dating for a week. We're not really there yet.'

'Amy, are you out of your mind? Get back together with Teddy!' Victor demanded.

'What?' Amy could not believe what her father was saying.

Victor sighed before speaking. 'Amy, being a parent is hard, let alone a single parent. It won't be easy doing this alone.'

'But I told you, I'm not alone. I'm with Jake.'

'Oh, forget Jake! He's too immature. You need to be with Teddy.'

'Dad, I don't want to be with Teddy! I want to be with Jake and I am with him. Yes, he's not the father but he's really acting like one. Look, I know you may have found more negatives than positives when you did your research but I know Jake. I've been working with him for so long now. I know how good a person he is.'

'Are you saying facts are nonsensical?'

'I'm saying you don't have enough facts on Jake.'

'Amy, we love you. You're a smart girl. I just want you to come to your senses.'

'I am in my senses.'

'No, you're not. I'm not going to let you date that idiot.'

Amy glared at her dad. 'I'm sorry? "Let me"? Dad, I'm an adult! I get to make my own decisions!' Amy shouted.

'Amy, just because you're an adult, it doesn't mean all your decisions are good.'

'But I should still get to make my own decisions!'

'Really? You think you should get to make your own decision because you're an adult?'

'Yes!'

'Fine, I'm going to make a decision on my own because I'm an adult. I do not want to see you until you find a good man for yourself and find a good father for your child.'

'Dad, I already did!'

'Jake Peralta is not right for you!'

'Then maybe you shouldn't be here!'

They both glared at each other angrily before Victor quietly left. 'Amy, what have you done?' Camila asked before she went after Victor.

David turned to his sister before speaking, 'Hey, I'm so – '

'Don't even say it! I know you don't mean it!' Amy snapped.

'No, Amy, I do. I'm – '

'Just get the hell out!' Amy shouted again and David left as well.

Once everyone was gone, Amy went to get ready for bed. She realized that her mom and her brother would most likely try to call her or text her so she switched it off. As she got into bed, she kept replaying the events of the night. Even though it was her decision for her dad to leave, it hurt. Of course it did, who likes shouting at their father? The more Amy thought about it, the more she felt bad. Eventually, she cried herself to bed that night.

***

The next day, Amy left for work at seven. She just wanted to be busy with work and forget last night's events. But when she reached the precinct and tried to busy herself, but it didn't work. Somehow, last night's events kept on repeating in her head. She decided to go out on the balcony for some fresh air. Normally, she would smoke but, with a little baby inside of her, that was definitely not an option anymore. Maybe the best way to calm herself down was by trying to find the answers to the questions that were bugging her. Why had her dad done a whole background check on her friends? Why could he not be happy for her? Why did they have to judge Jake? Why was David such a dick?'

'Amy?' someone called from behind her.

She turned around. 'Oh, hey, Charles,' she greeted.

'You're here early.'

'I could say the same about you.'

'Yeah, there's this girl, her name's Genevieve, and she's been put in jail wrongly. I'm just so determined to fix the situation.'

'Oh, yeah, the foodie. Jake told me.'

'Did he also say that she looks like a sexy pumpkin in her orange uniform?'

'No, of course not,' Amy said as she flinched with disgust.

'Anyway, why're you so early? I mean, we all know you come to work the earliest but even before seven-thirty seems too early.'

Amy sighed. She needed to talk to someone and Charles was just as good as anyone else. 'I was supposed to tell my parents that I was pregnant yesterday,' she began, 'It was hectic to say the least.'

'What happened?'

'Well, first, they invited "perfect" David and he made the situation a whole lot worse. Then when I told them I was pregnant with Teddy's baby but I was with Jake, all hell broke loose between my dad and me.'

'Why?'

'Apparently, he did a whole research on all of the people I work with at the Nine-Nine, including Jake. And, unsurprisingly, he doesn't like Jake. So, he wants me to be back with Teddy or someone else who he thinks will be better than Jake as a father.'

'Wow, I'm sorry.'

'You know, none of this would've happened if David wasn't there. I could've calmly explained everything to my parents. I just wish my family was more supportive, especially David.'

The stood there in silence. 'You know, you still have one family that's always there for you – the Nine-Nine,' Charles said.

'Charles, I get that but my own family matters to me too.'

'I'm not saying they don't, they absolutely do. I mean you have no idea how much I love my Boyle cousins.'

'I do. You talk about them all the time,' Amy said unimpressed.

'Anyway, the point is, our families have this vision of what is perfect and what is not. And as long as we maintain that vision, they're happy. But the moment we go off track, they start worrying about us. I mean, you being pregnant with Teddy's baby while dating Jake is FAR from ideal. That's why your family is worried. They just want the best for you. And, as long as you think you've made the right decision, they'll be happy for you.'

Amy smiled for the first time in nearly twelve hours. 'Thanks, Boyle,' she said as she hugged him. 'You're the brother I never had,' she told him.

'Hey, we're family after all.'

'I just have one question though,' she said as they parted.

'What?'

'Well, you said that they'd be happy for me when I've made the right decision. I just know that being with Jake is the right decision. So, when I told my dad that, why wasn't he happy for me?'

'I guess it'll take some time. But he'll eventually understand.'

Just as he said those words, Amy's phone started buzzing. 'It's my dad,' she said softly.

'I'm telling you, it's gonna be fine.'

Charles left Amy on the balcony to give her some privacy. And, when the conversation with her dad ended, Amy realized that Charles was right. Her dad did understand, he just needed the time.

***

As Holt addressed everyone in the briefing room, Amy looked around. Holt and Terry were in the front, standing and protecting everyone like two fathers. Gina and Rosa were on the bench beside the one she was sitting on; they were her sisters. Behind them was Charles, whom she considered as her brother. At the back of the room were Hitchcock and Scully, two sleepy and lethargic uncles. Jake was next to her, the person with whom she was in a relationship with. And, to top it off, her baby was in the room too, albeit inside of her; but it would be the newest addition to the family. Yes, the people in this room were her family.


	7. Sharing a Room

'Amy, how are you doing?' Dr. Lockhart asked as she entered the room.

'Oh, I'm doing well,' Amy replied.

'Are you ready for the ultrasound?'

'Yes.'

As the doctor rubbed the jelly on her belly, she said, 'So, you're seven weeks along now.'

'Yeah,' Amy said with a smile.

'Look, I know it's none of my business, but, um, do you know the dad or…?'

'Oh, yeah. I know who the father is.'

'Okay.' She continued to apply the jelly before speaking again, 'And does he not want to be involved or… Sorry, you know what? You don't need to answer that.'

'No, it's okay. But, yeah, he basically doesn't want to be involved.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' the doctor said as she hovered the device over Amy's belly.

'No, it's fine. I'm with a really great guy now. I've never been this happy before.'

'That's sweet but I think you'll change your mind any minute now,' the doctor said as she pointed to her baby on the screen. She was right. Amy teared up immediately. It was just a blob on the screen but she thought it was the most beautiful and precious thing she had ever seen. 'Would you like to take a picture?' she asked and Amy nodded.

After the ultrasound, while she was getting ready to leave, Amy turned to the doctor. 'Um, Dr. Lockhart?' she called.

'Yes?' the doctor said while turning back.

'I'm supposed to attend a convention in Rochester for the weekend. It's for work. Anyway, that's a fifty-minute flight. Is it safe for me to go?'

'Yes, that will not be a problem. In fact, you're good for air travel for another twenty-nine weeks. However, the motion sickness might be the only problem. Even if you have any problems, you can always call me.'

'Okay, thank you.' Amy left with a smile and a picture of her baby in her hand.

***

Two days later, the entire squad was in Rochester. They were waiting in the lobby for Holt to sort out the rooms. 'Hey, I hope the flight wasn't too harsh on you,' Jake told Amy.

'Oh, it wasn't,' she replied, 'I had you by my side for nearly an hour.' Jake smiled as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

'Okay, here are your keycards,' Holt said as he passed them around.

'Uh, Captain?' Jake called.

'Yes?'

'I didn't get my key.'

'Oh, I have given it to Santiago.'

'What?' Jake and Amy asked together.

'Is there a problem?'

'Maybe the problem is that they've only been going out for three weeks and they've not had sex yet,' Gina commented.

'What?' squealed Charles.

'Thank you, Gina, for putting it so eloquently,' Jake said.

'Look,' Amy continued, 'having sex isn't the problem. The thing is we've not even spent time together in bed.'

'Santiago, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. However, if you want to switch rooms with the others, please do at your own convenience,' Holt said.

'Actually, I think we can work with being in the same room,' Jake said.

'Peralta, are you sure? I do not want Santiago or you to feel uncomfortable.'

'Amy?' Jake asked while turning to her.

'Yeah, I think we can work with it,' she said.

'Good, it is settled then,' Holt said as everyone proceeded to their own rooms.

***

Once they entered their room, Jake turned to Amy. 'Hey, I hope you're fine with us sleeping together,' he said.

'I am. I mean, we have been going out for some time now. Plus, we are in a relationship. I was just afraid you wouldn't want to because, you know, I'm pregnant,' she replied.

'Ames, you being pregnant is not a strain on our relationship. Plus, I mean, we would be sharing a bed some time in our relationship, right? Like after the baby's born?'

'Definitely,' she said with a smile.

'Alright, I'm gonna take a shower,' Jake said as he got up. He took off his shirt and Amy just stared at him. Jake realized this. 'What?' he asked but Amy just kept on staring at him. Then it hit him. 'Oh, my God! I'm so sorry. I just thought that, since we're sharing a room, it would be fine to change our clothes in front of each other,' he explained as he put his shirt back on again.

'No! It's fine!' Amy assured.

'You sure? You were staring at me for so long. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'

'Jake, it's totally fine. I mean, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I would've been more, um, intimate with, um, with you.'

'Oh,' Jake said as he walked over to her. 'Do you want to?' he asked her.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking, 'I think we can only limit ourselves for now.'

'Yeah, definitely.'

'But, I mean, changing clothes in front of each other and other things are fine.'

'Sure.'

Amy took out a book from her bag as she sat on the bed. But she was immediately distracted when Jake took off his clothes again. Even after he went into the shower, she couldn't concentrate on her book. She was turned on by Jake. Yes, she was. Maybe it was partly because of her hormones but she was sure she would still be turned on if she weren't pregnant. Maybe her libido was in overdrive but could she have sex with Jake? She was pregnant. It would be weird, wouldn't it? But she wanted it so bad. But it would be weird for Jake. It wasn't his baby after all. She wondered if she should ask him. But the more she thought about it, she felt more and more drowsy. Eventually, she fell asleep.

When Jake came out of the shower, he saw Amy in a weird uncomfortable position. He helped her into a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket over her. He then sat down and proceeded to use his phone. Amy stirred and moaned in her sleep. Jake thought she was uncomfortable so he kissed the top of her head and held her hand. He could swear he saw a little smile on the corner of her mouth.

***

At the convention, Jake and Amy were looking at the different gadgets that were on display.

'Woah, Jake! Look at these boots!' Amy exclaimed.

'What?' Jake asked as he looked over.

'Look, stellar tactical boots!'

'Ames, look around you. There are so many cool things here and you're hooked up on boots?'

'Well, if you read the description you might like them too.'

'I'm not gonna read.' Amy rolled her eyes as she continued to observe the boots.

'Amy? Amy Santiago?' someone asked from behind. Amy turned around. 'Oh, my God! It is you!' the person exclaimed.

'Abby! Hi!' Amy exclaimed as the two of them hugged.

'So, how've you been?' Abby asked.

'I'm good. You?'

'Also good.'

'So, where are you now?'

'Oh, I'm at the Five-Four. I transferred out a few months back. You still at the Nine-Nine?'

'Yeah. Are you still with Jim?'

'Yeah, we're engaged.'

'Oh, wow! Congratulations!'

'Thanks. Oh, how's Teddy?'

'Oh, Teddy and I broke up like two months ago.'

'Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. You know, I have a friend, Percy. He's here at the convention. If you want, I can introduce you to him.'

'Oh, thanks but no.' She turned around to find Jake standing awkwardly. 'This is Jake, my boyfriend,' she said. She said it so smoothly that, for the first few seconds, Jake didn't realize he had just been Amy called him her "boyfriend". But, when he did, his eyes went wide and his mind was racing. He was Amy Santiago's BOYFRIEND? That sounded so good. But he was brought back to reality when he felt Amy tugging on his sleeve.

'Oh, hi,' he said as he offered his hand, 'I'm a detective at the Nine-Nine.'

'Hi, I'm Abby,' she introduced herself as she shook his hand. 'Amy and I were at the Academy together,' she explained after they broke the handshake. 'So, I'll see you around during this convention?' she asked Amy.

'Yeah, sure,' Amy replied and Abby walked away.

'So,' Jake said, 'I'm your boyfriend?'

'Oh, um, yes…?' Amy sighed before speaking again, 'Unless you think we're moving too fast.'

'No, I want to be your boyfriend.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, of course.' They both kissed each other softly but for a long time. 'So,' Jake said after they broke apart, 'can I show my girlfriend around?'

Amy smiled. 'Please do,' she said as they held hands and walked around.

***

Later that night, Jake and Amy entered their room. They got ready for bed and, in the process, they caught glimpses of each other and got really turned on. Amy was perhaps more turned on due to her hormones being all messed up. But they eventually got into bed without saying much.

'Hey, if you feel uncomfortable in your sleep just wake me up, okay?' Jake requested.

'Yeah, you too,' she replied.

'Goodnight, girlfriend,' Jake said.

'Goodnight, boyfriend,' Amy replied as she gave him a peck before switching off the lamp.

It felt so, so right when Jake called her "girlfriend" and she called him "boyfriend", Amy thought. She was smiling widely. This was something she had been waiting for such a long time. There were so many times she thought it would never happen. Yet, here she was, in a hotel room, sharing a bed with Jake Peralta, her boyfriend, who had his arms around her. There was so much she wanted to do with him. Perhaps most of all would be to consummate their relationship. She wanted to do that so, so badly. Just changing his clothes in front of her turned her on so much. And, with him right beside her, it was extremely tempting. But how did he feel?

'Hey, Jake?' Amy called out.

'Yeah?' Jake asked.

'Listen, um, this is really weird but, um, because I'm pregnant, my hormones are all over the place. And, um, I got turned on when you took off your clothes.'

'Wait, what?'

'Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything but, um, I was wondering how you'd feel if we, um, if we had sex…'

'Ames,' Jake said as he straightened himself and turned the lights on.

'We don't need to do anything if you find it weird.'

Jake sighed before speaking, 'Amy, I've liked you for so long now. One of the reasons is because you're so beautiful. Now, it's not THE reason, it's A reason. And, when you told me you were pregnant, one of the thoughts that went through my mind was that, if our relationship were to progress, I'd have to suppress my desires because I didn't think you'd want to and also because it would be weird. But I think you're the hottest person on this planet, especially after seeing you in your underwear. And, the way I thought it would not be possible for me to be attracted to you, I was so, so wrong.'

'So, do you wanna?' she asked.

'I wanna,' he replied with a smile.

Amy smiled too. 'Wow, this is big,' she said.

'You could tell?' Jake asked. 'Oh, you meant for our relationship, not my dick. Sorry, my bad,' he said after realizing.

Amy simply rolled her eyes and shook her head as she pulled him close and kissed him deep and hard before pushing him onto the bed.


	8. The Sonogram

Amy's alarm on her phone went off at five in the morning. She silently cursed as she stretched over to the hotel nightstand to switch it off. In the process, Jake started stirring and moaning. Amy got back under the covers and stroked his hair. That seemed to calm him down. She smiled as she remembered yesterday. It had been a day of so many firsts – sharing a room, making the relationship official, consummating the relationship. The night was incredible. She had not been so happy in such a long time. She just wanted to thank him for the past three weeks. She kissed his cheek softly. He opened his eyes slowly.

'Hey,' Jake said.

'Hey, good morning,' Amy wished. 'Sorry, I didn't know you were a light sleeper,' she apologized.

'I'm not.'

'But you woke up when my alarm went off.'

'Ames, I didn't wake up because of the alarm. I woke up because you moved and the bed felt empty.'

'Oh. What about when I kissed you?'

'I hadn't really gone back to sleep.'

'Sorry I had my alarm on.'

'That's okay. You're a morning person. Besides, it's probably time for us to get up. What time is it?'

'Five.'

'FIVE?' he shouted, which made Amy flinch. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But damn, Santiago! You wake up at five every morning?'

'Yeah, just how I was raised.'

'Wow. I mean I knew you woke up early, but this is "early bird" early.'

Amy laughed softly as she moved closer to him. 'You can go back to sleep,' she said.

'No, that's alright. Besides, you'll be awake alone and you'll be bored.'

'Aw… that's sweet of you,' she said as she cupped his face.

'So, what do you wanna do?'

'I actually don't know.'

'What? Well, what were you going to do?'

'I was gonna read.'

Jake groaned. 'Ugh, how are we together?' he jokingly asked.

'Well, do you want to do anything?'

'Amy, I haven't woken up before seven unless I was sick. My only plan is to sleep right now.'

Amy chuckled slightly. But then she realized something. For three weeks, Jake had been nothing but caring and supportive. He had done everything she had asked him to. Right now, he was offering to keep her company. Surely, she could do something he wanted to this time. 'You know what? Let's sleep,' she said.

'Seriously? You can break your schedule?'

'Hey, you were the one who said we should do something together.'

'Fine. But, seriously, you're gonna have to wake the both of us up.'

Amy rolled her eyes as she reached for her phone. 'I'm setting the alarm for seven,' she informed. After putting the phone back on the nightstand, Jake pulled her close to him as they both went back to sleep. But Amy needed to say something. 'Hey, Jake?' she called.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Last night was incredible and I hope you don't think I came on to you because of my sex drive or anything.'

'I don't. I really enjoyed too.'

'Really?' she asked as she faced him.

'Without a doubt,' he confirmed as he gave her a peck and they both went to sleep.

***

At seven-thirty, Jake and Amy entered the dining hall for breakfast. 'Good morning, everyone!' Jake wished as they walked over to the table where the entire squad was sitting.

'Peralta, Santiago, you're both late,' Holt informed.

'What? Amy, I told you to wake us up on time!'

'I did,' Amy defended herself as she took out her phone. 'Look, the first event today is at nine. That's nearly an hour and half from now,' she said as she showed Jake the schedule.'

'The captain has a presentation today and he wanted to run it by us first,' Terry said.

'Oh, my God! That's right! How'd I forget about it?'

'Hey, no need to panic. The first event is at nine and it's just past seven-thirty. We can have breakfast and then we can go up to your room and you can present your presentation,' Jake suggested. 'So, Captain, how long is your presentation?'

'Eighty minutes,' Holt answered.

'Okay, Amy and I will just eat really super fast and we'll meet you up in ten minutes.' Jake and Amy went to the buffet as the squad went up to Holt's room.

When Jake and Amy met each other back at the table, she was surprised by the amount of food on his plate. 'Jake, what the hell?' she asked.

'What?' he asked completely oblivious to her point.

'We're supposed to meet up with the squad in about ten minutes. You think you can finish all that?'

'Ames, it's just pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, and bread pudding. You think I can't eat all this?'

'I don't think you can eat it all in ten minutes.'

'Challenge accepted!'

Seven minutes later, Amy was waiting for Jake, who hadn't even finished half the food on his plate. 'Jake, why'd you need to take so much food?' she asked.

'It's good food! And I'm hungry!' Jake answered. As he tried to cut through a rather tough piece of bacon, he lost his grip and slightly cut his finger. 'Ouch!' he exclaimed as he dropped the silverware and tended to the cut.

'Oh, my God! Did you just cut yourself?'

'It's a small one. It's no big deal.'

Amy sighed as she opened her purse and took out a wet wipe. 'Give me your hand,' she ordered and he did so.

As Amy cleaned the wound, Jake noticed something in her purse. 'What's that black and white picture?' he asked.

Amy turned around to see what he was talking about. She smiled before replying to him, 'That's the sonogram.'

'Wait, you mean that's the picture of your baby?'

'Yeah. Here,' she said as she showed him the picture.

'Wow. I mean, I knew you were pregnant and I guess I knew you went to your appointments but seeing this picture is just… incredible.'

Amy just smiled at him. He was amazed just looking at the picture of her baby. She was so happy that he was excited every time she told him something new about her pregnancy. 'You know, I have a weekly appointment every Thursday. You can come if you want to,' she informed him.

'Wow, thanks. But are you sure'

'I mean, you're pretty much involved in my pregnancy. You're my boyfriend and I want you there. But only if you don't think it'll be weird or anything.'

'Hey, if you want me there, I will be there.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, you're right – I am your boyfriend. But you're pregnant. And I like you both so much. I want to do everything I can to make both your lives easier.'

Amy was crying at this point. She'd never heard anything sweeter. 'Oh, Jake,' she said as she hugged him.

'I'm sorry I made you cry.'

'No, it's just my hormones. But that's really sweet of you. It really is.' They kissed each other softly. Even after they parted they just looked at each other and smiled. But they were brought back to reality as Amy's phone buzzed. She looked to see what it was and her eyes went wide.

'What? Is something wrong?' Jake asked.

'Rosa just texted me. Holt's getting really impatient,' Amy explained. 'What do we do?' she asked him.

'The only logical thing – you should go.'

'What?'

Ames, you're done with your breakfast. Just go up and tell Holt to start. Isn't it better if he's just mad at one of us?'

'I suppose… But I don't want you to be in trouble.'

'Ames, you're his favorite. Let's not ruin it. Trust me, it'll be fine.'

'Thanks,' she said as she gave him a peck before leaving.

When Amy left, Jake returned to his breakfast. But he was distracted by the small photograph in his hand – the photograph of Amy's baby. He smiled as he thought of how great a mother this baby would get. But then his smile slowly faded away as he realized this baby wouldn't have a father. But he was in Amy's life as her partner. He liked her so much. And he liked this baby so much too. He always hated his dad for leaving his mom and him. This was the moment he vowed to be a good boyfriend to Amy and, if she was fine with it, a good father to this baby.


	9. An Incredible Day

'Hey,' Jake greeted everyone as he entered the break room. He was greeted by mumbles of 'hey's and 'hi's. 'Ames, we're still up for movie night tonight, right?' he asked.

'Jake, for the tenth time, yes, we'll be having movie night tonight,' Amy reassured him.

'Great!'

'Why are you so excited about tonight?'

'Because it's our first movie night together and it needs to be perfect.'

'Aw… that's so sweet. But, trust me, it'll be perfect.'

'Cool! We're gonna watch the best movie ever!' He then left the room to go back to his work.

'Good luck,' Rosa wished Amy once Jake was out of earshot.

'With what?' Amy asked.

'You know…' Gina hinted but Amy just looked at her questioningly.

'Gina, she doesn't,' Rosa explained.

'You're kidding, right?'

'What are you guys talking about?' Amy asked completely oblivious of what they were implying.

'Okay, Jake said you guys would watch "the best movie ever",' Rosa said.

'Yeah…'

'Which means you're gonna watch his favorite movie.'

'Yeah, okay.'

'And what's his favorite movie?'

'Um….'

'It's Die Hard!' Gina shouted the answer. 'Girl, you just dumb or this baby in you messing with your brain?' she asked Amy.

'Hey!' Amy exclaimed.

'Sorry about the baby thing. But come on, Ames, how did you not know Jake's favorite movie? He's literally referencing it all the time.'

'I guess I just forgot. Oh, but wait! So, we're gonna be watching Die Hard tonight? Ugh, I don't like Die Hard! Oh, my God! What do I do?'

'You're gonna have to watch it and pretend you like it,' Rosa answered.

'Right, yeah, totally. I can do that.'

'Uh… not so fast. Jake won't let go until you actually like it,' Gina explained.

'Oh, God! Okay, not a big deal. He'll make me watch it for a week and by then I'll probably like it.'

'I feel I should tell you there are five Die Hard movies.' Amy groaned as she hit her head down on the table.

***

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Jake turned to Amy again. 'Hey, ready for movie night?' he asked her.

'Okay, Jake, you say the phrase "movie night" again and I'll cancel the plans,' Amy threatened.

'Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about it.'

'Yeah, well, I'm excited about my ultrasound too but you don't hear me talking about it constantly. And I hope you haven't forgotten about it.'

'What? No, I haven't. Ames, trust me, I'm excited about your ultrasound too.'

'Really? 'Cause the movie night is all you seem to care about today.'

'No, I am excited. But it's my first ultrasound with you and I thought, if I constantly bring the appointment up, you'd find it weird.'

'Jake,' Amy said as she took his hands in hers, 'for this past month, you've been such a good boyfriend. And one of the reasons is because you've been so kind and so caring about my pregnancy. When I showed you the ultrasound at the hotel, you were so amazed. That was so cute. I mean, I know this isn't the ideal way for us to be together but, with you, it's just perfect.' She gave him a kiss before continuing, 'I'll never think you're going overboard about my pregnancy because you can't. You're just perfectly dedicated.'

The both smiled at each other until they heard someone sniffle. They turned around to find that it was Charles. 'Boyle!' they both groaned as he started to compose himself before leaving.

Holt came out of his office at the same time. 'Santiago, a moment in my office,' he ordered before entering his office again.

'Can you wait in the car for a few minutes?' she asked Jake.

'Yeah, sure,' he said before giving her a peck and leaving.

'Captain,' Amy said as she entered Holt's office.

'Santiago, please, sit down,' Holt said and Amy did as she was told. 'So,' he began, 'you are nearly two months along. Am I correct?'

'Yes, sir,' she said with a smile.

'Okay, I am not with small talk so I will just get to my points immediately.' Amy nodded as he continued, 'As you know, being a cop is a very difficult and dangerous profession. We are very prone to dangers every day. As you are pregnant, two lives are in danger. Now, you did take an oath to serve and protect but the life inside of you has not. Right now, you need to serve and protect your baby. That is your first priority.'

'Wait, so I'm on leave from tomorrow?'

'No, you will not be on leave until you are in your thirty-sixth week. However, I will be giving you more desk duty.'

'Oh, okay.'

'You are okay with that?'

'Yeah, I mean, I get to do more paperwork for all the cases I solve.'

'Santiago,' Holt sighed, 'when I increase your desk duty, it decreases your time on the field.'

'Oh.' Amy finally understood what he meant.

'You are one of my best detectives and I understand you enjoy very much working on the field. However, when you are on leave, you will find it more and more difficult to adjust to your new life. At least this way you will slowly get used to it.'

'Absolutely, I understand.' She did understand but she was disappointed too.

'Santiago, I understand if you are upset but there is so much more you can do when you are off the field.'

'I get that but being on the field is so much more fun than paperwork.'

'Santiago, I was not referring to the paperwork. I want you to prepare for the sergeant's exam.'

'What?' Did she hear him correctly? Did Captain Raymond Holt want her to take the sergeant's exam?

'There is one next year and I believe you are prepared to take it. You will need to prepare for it extensively though, which I am sure you will.'

'Wow. Thank you, Captain,' she said with a wide smile as she left his office.

***

Jake and Amy were in the ultrasound room, waiting for Dr. Lockhart. Amy was in the chair and Jake was looking at her file. 'Dr. Amanda Lockhart,' he said unconsciously as he was reading.

'Yeah, that's my doctor. Isn't it cool?' Amy asked with a smile

'That you have a doctor? I don't see what's so cool about that.'

'No, not that. Her last name's Lockhart.'

'Yeah, so?'

'You know, just like GIlderoy Lockhart.'

'Who's that?'

'He's from Harry Potter.'

'Oh.'

'What do you mean "oh"? Haven't you read Harry Potter?'

'Ames, I don't even read the menu. I just ask about the special and order that. Haven't you realized that for the past month?'

'No.'

'I thought you were a good detective.'

'I am! Anyway, you are going to read the entire series at one point in your life.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Oh, but I'm supposed to watch every Die Hard movie?'

'Yeah, wait. What? I never told you we were gonna watch Die Hard.'

'I know that's what you've been planning for tonight.'

'I wanted it to be a surprise! How'd you know?'

'I'm just a great detective,' she half-joked and Jake laughed a bit.

'Okay, if you want, I'll watch the Harry Potter series.'

'I'm sorry, "watch"?'

'Well, there are movies, aren't there?'

'Yeah, but the books are SO much better.'

'Hey, the movies were made for a reason.'

'Jake, there're just seven books. You can't lose when you read a book.'

'Ames, I'm not gonna read SEVEN books.'

'Oh, I think you will.'

'Why?'

'Because if you don't, I won't watch Die Hard.' Immediately, Jake's eyes went wide. 'Yeah,' Amy said with a smile, 'So you promise me that you'll read the books?'

Jake sighed and groaned before replying, 'I suppose so.'

'Amy, hi!' Dr. Lockhart greeted as she entered the room. 'Oh, and I see you have company,' she said after noticing Jake was there too.

'Yeah, this is Jake,' Amy said.

'Oh, and you're the…?'

'He's the boyfriend.'

Jake just looked at the two women. Why did the doctor question if he was the father or not? 'Oh, sorry,' Dr. Lockhart said after noticing Jake's confused expression. 'Amy and I have been talking during her appointments and she's told me about the situation,' she explained and Jake nodded. After getting everything ready, the doctor hovered the device over Amy's belly to get the best visual. 'And there it is,' she said as she pointed to the screen.

Jake and Amy looked closely in awe. I was just a little blob at this point but they still found it to be incredible. 'Wow, it's so incredible,' Jake said.

'All the vitals are fine. Your baby is very healthy.' Amy was smiling widely. She had tears in her eyes but they were happy tears. Jake realized this. 'Ames, you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, sorry, these are just happy tears. I mean I'm always happy when I come for these appointments but you being here makes it so much better,' she explained.

Jake smiled. 'I'm happy to be here too,' he said.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' He kissed the top of her head as the doctor printed the picture of the baby.

As they were getting ready to leave, the doctor spoke, 'Now, your baby is healthy. But the heartbeat seems to be slightly high. It's nothing to worry about but I will prescribe some medicine in case you get some pains.'

'Oh, thanks,' Amy said. Just then her phone started ringing. 'Oh, it's my mom,' she said as she excused herself.

'So, you must really love her, huh?' the doctor told Jake once they were alone.

'Sorry, what?' Jake asked confused by what she had just said

She chuckled before explaining, 'Look, I know it's none of my business to talk about my patients' private life but I've seen my fair share of patients come in here without their partners, even if they are in a happy relationship. You, sir, are the first one to accompany a woman in here, a woman who is not carrying your own baby and yet you are dating her. It can only mean one thing – you love her.'

Jake laughed softly before replying, 'Yeah, maybe but we haven't really discussed about it.'

'Okay. But can I expect you to be in the same room when Amy is giving birth?'

'Of course, whatever she needs.'

'Spoken like a true gentleman – a gentleman in love. Okay, maybe I should stop talking.' She then handed him the photos and prescription. 'Here,' she said, 'she's supposed to take one pill every twelve hours until the pain goes away.'

***

Jake thanked her and left. He met Amy outside and, once they got the prescription, they got into the car. 'Oh, almost forgot,' Jake said as he gave her the sonograms.

Amy smiled as she looked at it but then she noticed something. 'Jake?' she called.

'Yeah?'

'Why are there two photos?' she asked holding one up in each of her hands.

'What? I thought she always gave you two. You know, one for you to carry around and the other for you to frame it or something?'

'No, she always gave me one. Hmm, I wonder why she gave you two.' Amy thought for some time and then it hit her. 'Oh, one's for you,' she said as a matter of fact.

'What?'

'Yeah, I mean all these appointments I'd been going alone so she gave me just the one. But today you were there, that's why she gave you one as well.'

'Oh…'

'Yeah, here,' she said as she gave him the picture.

'You sure you want me to have it?'

'Well, yeah! You came for the sonogram, I don't see why you can't have it. Please, I want you to have it.'

'Oh, okay. Thank you,' he said as he awkwardly took the photo.

'You don't need to find it weird. You've done so much for this baby already,' she reassured him as she gave him a soft kiss.

'Crazy to think there's a mini you in here,' he said as he softly stroked her belly, 'and this is a picture of mini-Ames. Hey, that sounds fun! I'm calling this baby mini-Ames!' Amy rolled her eyes but was still smiling. Today had been incredible. She had decided to prepare for next year's sergeant's exam and the appointment had gone really well because Jake was there. Nothing could ruin this day for her. 'I hope you're ready for movie night! It's Die Hard!' Jake announced. So maybe that could ruin her day? Throughout the drive home, she prayed that the movie had gotten better since the last time she watched it. But even she knew that was impossible.


	10. Getting out of the Comfort Zone

'Okay,' Jake said as he walked over to the couch and gave her a bowl of ice-cream. 'You ready to watch the best movie ever?'

'Yeah, I guess,' Amy replied.

'Wait, what do you mean "you guess"?'

'It's just that I've watched Die Hard before and I'm not its biggest fan.'

'What? Well, you probably watched it wrong.'

'How do you watch a movie "wrong"?'

'How do you not like Die Hard?'

'Look, Jake, I'll try my best to enjoy it tonight but I can't promise you anything.'

'Fine.'

'At least I have ice-cream to enjoy.'

'Yeah, by the way, why do you have VANILLA ice-cream?'

'What's wrong with vanilla? It's my favorite.'

'It's too basic and boring.'

'Okay, Jake, are you just gonna criticize all my choices? 'Cause if you are, you might wanna lash out at my boyfriend too. He's being a bit of a pain in the ass at the moment.'

Jake laughed softly as he kissed the top of Amy's head. 'Sorry, let's just enjoy the rest of the night, okay?'

'Yeah, okay.'

'I mean the night can only go uphill from here. We're watching Die Hard, which is – '

'Jake, shut up!'

'Yeah, copy that.'

***

'Okay,' Jake said as he turned off the T.V., 'tell me you didn't like that.'

'I didn't like it,' Amy said.

'What? How?'

'Jake, I told you, I couldn't promise you anything.'

'But Ames, this was Die Hard! How can you not like it?'

'I just don't, okay? I mean, people have different opinions. There are plenty of people you know who don't like this movie. Do you reprimand them?'

'Yeah! Obviously!'

'Oh, my God, Jake! You have GOT to learn to respect other peoples' opinions.'

'Look, I get that but I wanted you to enjoy this movie,' Jake said softly. Clearly, this meant a lot to him.

'Jake,' Amy said as she took his hand in hers while giving him a look asking him to explain.

Jake sighed before speaking, 'Okay, as you know, my dad left me and my mom when I was very young. My mom worked really hard to just give me the best life she could. She worked two jobs, you know. So, she wasn't around me that often. And, to keep myself company, I had Die Hard. And it was and is the single coolest thing I have ever seen. But, more importantly, John McClane became my role model. He was a cop and he protected everyone. And I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to be able to protect my mom when I grew up.'

Amy looked at him with full admiration. He had so many secrets, but they were all sweet and beautiful. 'Jake,' she began as she rubbed his hand soothingly, 'that's really sweet. And you grew up to be an amazing cop, son, and person. If Die Hard is the reason you're this brilliant, I'm so, so happy for you. And I'm sorry if I can't appreciate this movie as much as you do but at least I can appreciate this awesome person who's been shaped by it.'

'Thanks,' Jake said with a soft smile. 'But I really wanted you to like this. I mean, don't you want me to like the Harry Potter series once I finish reading the books?' he asked.

'Of course I do. But I'd be happier just by the fact that you got out of your comfort zone to make me happy.'

'Wow. I never thought of it that way. Thanks for doing this for me tonight. I know how much you hate Die Hard.'

'Okay, I never said I hated it I just said I didn't like it.'

'Well, "hating" and "not liking" are the same when it comes to Die Hard.'

'Jake.'

'Right, not the point. But, seriously, I appreciate you coming out of your comfort zone.'

'If it means anything, I think I can enjoy the movie a little bit more when I'm with you.' The both leaned in for a kiss. It started off soft and sweet at first but it slowly got deeper. Eventually, they had to pull apart to catch their breaths. 'You know,' Amy said once she composed herself, 'I found it really hot when you said you'd read the Harry Potter series.'

'What? Are you serious? READING turns you on?'

'Hey, do you wanna have sex or not?'

'Yes, ma'am!' And with that, Amy led Jake to her bedroom.

***

Amy was at her desk, doing her paperwork. Just as Holt had told her the previous day, she was on desk duty. It was only mandatory for an hour. After that, she was free to do anything she wanted. Still, an hour of mandatory desk duty meant torture for a detective like her. It was only her and Gina in the bullpen.

The precinct's line started ringing but Gina was undeterred. She continued to use her phone. This irritated Amy and she was about to get up to answer it herself but the ringing stopped. She returned to her work. But then Gina's phone started ringing. All Gina did was put it down and proceeded to use the computer.

'Gina, answer your phone!' Amy shouted.

'It's Terry,' Gina replied.

'I don't care, just pick it up!'

'If it's important, he'll call you.' And Gina's phone stopped ringing. Then Terry started calling Amy. 'Put it on speaker!' Gina ordered and Amy rolled her eyes as she did so.

'Hey, Sarge!' she answered.

'Amy! Sharon's in labor!' Terry shouted.

'What?'

'Sharon's in labor!'

'Yeah, no, I got that. Is there something you want me to do?'

'Yeah! Get here!'

'Absolutely! Wait, where are you guys?'

'At Huntington! Now, come on!' Terry said as he hung up.

Amy was still trying to process the news. One of her best friends was having a baby! Again! 'What're you thinking of? Move! Move! Move!' Gina ordered as she pulled Amy out of her chair.

***

'Hey, how are you guys?' Amy asked and she and Gina rushed into the waiting room.

'We're doing fine,' Charles responded.

'Oh, okay,' Amy said as she looked around the room. 'Wait, I get it if Terry's in there but where's Jake?' she asked.

'Oh, the child's already here. Jake's the first one from the group Terry wanted to introduce her to.'

'Amy! Gina!' Terry exclaimed as he entered the waiting room again.

Amy immediately ran up to him and hugged him. 'Oh, my God, Sarge! Congratulations!' she wished him.

'Thanks, Santiago!' he said as they parted.

'Jake's in there. You wanna come?' he asked.

'Sure.'  
***

As Amy entered the room with Terry, she saw Sharon was sleeping on the bed and Jake was standing up with the newborn in his hands. It was an adorable sight to behold for Amy.

'Amy, meet Ava,' Terry said as they walked over to Jake.

'Aw, she's so cute,' Amy cooed.

'Thanks. Listen, Amy, I know being pregnant is new to you and you're still a long way from giving birth but I just wanted you to get used to having a baby in your arms.'

'Wow, thank you so much. It means a lot.'

'Hey, no problem. Listen, I gotta make a few calls but Jake's the godfather; he knows his way around the baby.'

As Terry left the room, Amy turned to her boyfriend. 'I didn't know you were a godfather,' she told him.

'Oh, yeah,' Jake said as it was no big deal.

'Wow. So that means you're a godparent. Which means you're technically a parent? Oh, wow, you're already a parent before me, and I'm pregnant. Wow.'

'Hey, Ames, hey. Calm down.'

'Sorry, I think I'm finally realizing that I'm gonna be a mom and I'm totally not prepared for it. I mean, I have so much to do. I need to get supplies, make a nursery, go to birthing classes – '

'Ames, Ames, Ames!'

'What?'

'It's gonna be fine.' He sounded so calm and the look he gave her made her forget forget all her worries for a moment. She would never understand how he had this ability but maybe she didn't need to understand; she just needed appreciate it. 'Here, let's start by holding the baby,' Jake suggested as he transferred the Ava into Amy's hands.

'Oh, um, okay. Okay, Jake, I need your help, I can't do this alone,' she said as she tried to maintain the comfort for the baby.

'Ames, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you.' Those words echoed through her mind again and again. He wouldn't leave her. Suddenly, all her insecurities were gone as she held the sleeping child in her arms. 'See? You're ready to be a mother. And you're gonna be great at it,' Jake said as he put a strand behind her ear.

'Just as long as you're with me.' They both kissed softly and they smiled after breaking apart. But they both knew she was right – they'd be great at everything as long as they were together.


	11. An Undercover Mission

'Good morning. I would like to begin with the day's briefing,' Holt announced.

'Sorry, captain, but can't we wait for Jake? He still has five minutes before he's late,' Amy said.

'Usually, I would have but Peralta has called in sick today.'

'What? Why?'

'He said he has a fever.'

'Did his voice become hoarse? Did he say he had a headache?'

'Dude, just call him,' Rosa said.

'Yes, I agree. Santiago, you can call Peralta after the briefings,' Holt advised.

'Yes, sir,' Amy agreed. But, throughout the briefing, she was constantly worrying about her boyfriend.

***

Amy tried calling Jake but he wasn't picking up. She texted him instead.

_Amy: Jake, are you sick? Is something wrong?_

_Jake: runnin a fvr_

_Amy: How high?_

_Jake: 101._

_Amy: Oh, my God! You must be feeling terrible! I'll come over._

_Jake: Ames, im fine u don't need to come over_

_Amy: Jake, you're not fine. You're running a pretty high fever._

_Jake: ok yea but I can handle it_

_Amy: You sure?_

_Jake: yep_

_Amy: Okay. Take care._

_Jake: thanks I will_

***

When Jake heard a knock on the door, he thought it was his dinner. But ehrn he answered it, he was surprised to see Amy.

'Amy! Hi!' he said.

'Hey, how you feeling?' she asked.

'Um… oh, uh, still burning.'

'Well, don't worry. I'm here, okay?'

'Ames, I told you that you didn't need to be here.'

'Yeah, but you're still unwell and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care of my boyfriend when he's not feeling well?' She pulled him into a kiss and he just sunk into it. Not being able to kiss Amy for an entire day was torture. But as she cupped his face, Amy abruptly stopped kissing.

'What? What's wrong?'

'Your face isn't burning. In fact, it's not even warm.' She took a step back. 'Jake, what's going on?' she asked.

Jake was caught. He had to come clean. He sighed before speaking, 'Okay, I actually don't have a fever.'

'What the hell, man?' Amy asked as she slapped his arm. 'I was worried sick about you the entire day!' she exclaimed.

'Okay, Ames, I know this looks bad but I have a good reason.'

'Oh, really? Well, do go on!'

'Okay, here's the thing, I started reading The Sorcerer's Stone last night.'

'Wait, you mean the first Harry Potter book?'

'Yeah, you told me you wanted me to read it. Plus, you've watched all the Die Hard movies. Anyway, it was SO good! And I wanted to finish this book. So, I called in sick to finish the book.'

Amy was taken by surprise but in a good way. 'Wow,' she said slowly, 'you started reading the books?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh, wow,' she said again as she hugged him. 'Jake, that's so sweet of you,' she said.

'Told you I had a good reason.'

'Yeah,' she said as they pulled apart. 'But, Jake,' she continued, 'you can't miss out an entire day of work like that.'

'But it was for you. I mean, I loved the book but it was for you too.'

'Yeah, but you love your solving cases.'

'But you're more important.'

'Jake, you can't forget everything you love just for me. I mean, it's sweet but you love your job. And I love how passionate you are about it. But I don't want you to sacrifice everything for me.'

'Okay, sorry for scaring you.'

'Yeah, it's never nice when you scare me but it's downright TERRIFYING when you scare a three-month pregnant lady.' They laughed softly as they both stroked her baby bump. 'So, you really enjoyed the book, huh?' Amy asked after some time.'

'Oh, yeah. You were right, it's brilliant.'

'Right? How'd you feel when Voldemort was seeking refuge in Quirrell's body?'

'What? Amy, that's a major spoiler!'

'What? You said you stayed home to finish the book!'

'Yeah, but I haven't!'

'How? You said you started yesterday!'

'I'm a slow reader, Amy!'

Amy sighed. 'Ugh, fine,' she said, 'Sorry for the spoiler. But you read way too slow.'

'Hey, give me a break, this is the first book I'm reading in twenty years.'

Amy rolled her eyes. 'Okay, come on,' she said as she took his hand and led him to his bed.

'What? Ames, I don't want to have sex right now.'

'What? No! I'm gonna help you finish that book.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah… although we may have to reassess the situation after finishing the book.'

'Harry Potter turns you on?'

'No, but seeing you read might.'

***

Everyone had left the precinct and Jake was about to as well until Holt called him. 'Peralta, may I see you in my office?' Holt asked and Jake did as he was asked.

'Capitan?' Jake said as he entered Holt's office.

'Peralta, have a seat,' Holt ordered. After Jake sat down, he continued, 'Do you remember the undercover mission you went on two years ago?'

'Do I "remember" it? It's the coolest thing that's ever happened to me!'

'Yes, well, there is another undercover mission the F.B.I. are working on right now and they want a detective who has the experience of working in one.'

'Wait, so you want me to go?'

'I want you to consider it. You have a week to make a decision.'

'Wow, okay. Is there anything I should know?'

'There is very little I can tell you. However, the mission is expected to be for a month if everything goes to plan. Also, you cannot be in contact with anyone outside as it will threaten the safety of many and may also jeopardize the mission.'

'Oh, wow. I mean, I want to be a part of it but… By when do I need to make a decision again?'

'Please, take your time. You have a week.'

***

As they were having dinner, Amy noticed that Jake was distracted. 'Hey, what's wrong?' she asked him.

'Oh, uh, nothing,' he said trying to brush it off.

'You sure? You can tell me if something is bothering you.'

Jake sighed. He really could tell her anything and he did need to tell her this. 'Okay,' he began, 'you remember when I was on that undercover mission two years back?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, there's a similar one again and Holt wants me to take part in it.'

'Wow, that's so cool!'

'Yeah, it is.' Jake smiled a bit. Amy was already so supportive and caring just halfway through what he had to say. 'But here's the thing: it's for a month,' he said.

'Oh,' Amy said slowly. 'So, you won't be here for a month?' she asked.

'Well, to be honest, it's for a month if everything goes to plan. It could be extended later on.'

'Oh, well I can at least call you every day.'

'That's the other thing. I can't be in touch with anyone outside. I'm going undercover after all.'

'Huh.'

'Look, two years ago, I would've jumped on this opportunity and I did. But it's different now. I mean, the biggest reason is you obviously and I don't want to do anything that could hurt our relationship.'

'Jake, I don't want to be the reason you miss out on this. I can't live with that guilt.'

'What? No, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything. Sorry if that's what it sounded like. It's just that this mission could be dangerous and I could get hurt or something.'

Amy reached over to hold his hand. She softly rubbed it as she spoke, 'Jake, you've gone through this once, you can do it again. You are the most brilliant detective I have ever known. You're smart, and brave, and crafty. And so what if we can't see each other for a month? It doesn't mean we're breaking up or anything. You'll still be my boyfriend and I'll still be your girlfriend, right?' Jake nodded slowly and Amy continued, 'Trust me, you can do this.' Jake was amazed at how supportive and understanding she was. In fact, he was just amazed by the person that was Amy Santiago. They shared a soft kiss. 'Besides,' Amy said once they parted, 'how cool is it gonna be when I tell others that my boyfriend was in an undercover mission with the F.B.I.?'

Jake laughed softly before replying, 'Very cool.' They went back to having their dinner until he remembered something. 'Oh, wait! You're pregnant! What about the baby?' he asked.

'Jake, I'm just three months along. I still have quite some time until the baby is born. You know that, don't you?'

'What? Of course I know that! What I meant was, don't you need help going for your checkups and for the baby shopping and everything?'

'Jake, that's so sweet of you for caring about this little one,' Amy said as she stroked her baby bump, 'but I can manage it for a month.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah. And if I really need help, the squad will be there.'

Jake nodded. She was right. The squad was always there to help one another. But he did make sure that they all promised him to help Amy with anything she needed while he was gone.

***

'Alright, that's the last bag,' Jake said as he loaded it into the black van.

'Ready whenever you are, Mr. Peralta,' a man in a solid black suit said as he entered the driver's seat.

Jake nodded before turning to the squad. 'Right, this is it,' he said. 'Well not "it" it. It's only for a month,' he clarified.

'Wow, I think it's finally hitting me that you're going for a month,' Rosa said.

'What did you think for this entire week when I said the mission was for at least a month?'

'Hey, I'm just trying to be sweet! Learn to appreciate it!'

'Right, sorry,' Jake said as he pulled her into a hug. 'You know, if I'm ever in a fighting situation, I'm gonna be thinking, "What would Rosa do?"' he told her.

'Thanks, man.'

After Rosa, Amy stepped forward. 'I'm so proud of you,' she said.

'Thanks,' he said.

'I'm gonna miss you so much.' Her voice was breaking at this point and a few tears had started rolling down her cheeks.

'Oh, Ames,' Jake comforted as he pulled her into a hug and soothingly rubbed her back.

'Sorry.'

'Hey, I get it, hormones.'

'No,' she said as she turned to face him, 'I'm just really gonna miss you.' They shared a soft but long kiss. 'Take care,' Amy said once they broke apart.

'Yeah, you too. Get it? "Too" as in the number two because Ames and mini-Ames makes two?'

Amy laughed softly. He just had this ability to lighten any situation. 'Mini-Ames will miss you too,' she said.

'So will I,' he replied as they shared another soft kiss as he stroked her belly Amy then went back to join the others.

'She's gonna be fine. We're there for her,' Gina reassured him with a hug.

'Yeah, thanks.'

'Besides, I think we all needed some time off from your boring relationship.'

Jake laughed. 'I'm gonna miss you,' he told her.

'Well, obviously!'

As soon as they parted, Charles immediately pulled Jake into a bear hug. 'Please don't make a new best friend,' he pleaded.

'Charles, you're my best friend. That's never gonna change,' Jake reassured him.

'When you come back, I'm gonna throw a party for you.'

'I'll be looking forward to it.'

'It'll have the genitals of all animals that we can legally eat.'

'Okay, now I'm looking a little less forward to it,' Jake said as Charles made his way back.

Terry stepped forward and hugged Jake immediately. 'Take care, Jake. You're Ava's godfather. What do I do if something happens to you?' he said.

'Terry, nothing's gonna happen to me. And even if something does happen, she's still got the best dad she could ask for.'

'Thanks, man.'

At last, Holt stepped forward. 'Well, Jacob, you have been on such a mission before and I am sure you know what lies ahead,' he said.

'Yes, sir,' Jake replied.

'I cannot think of something that has not been said by the others but I wish you well. Good luck…. son.'

Jake gasped. 'Permission to hug you, captain?' he asked.

'Permission granted.' No sooner after Holt said those words, Jake hugged him tightly.

'I'm gonna miss have you reprimand me… dad.'

'Please, do not do that.'

'Yeah, okay,' Jake said as he broke the hug. As he opened the door to the van, he turned back one final time. 'See you in a month,' he wished them all and they wished him back too.

And with that, Jake Peralta was off to his undercover mission.


	12. I Love You

'This one's light and very easy to adjust,' the store associate told a couple while showing them a model of a stroller. 'I can show you the latest model from this brand if you'd like,' she informed them.

'Please, thank you,' the mother-to-be said and the associate led the way. But before they could follow her, her husband pulled her hand to stop her. 'Jason, what's wrong?' she asked.

'Do we really need to see another model? Can't we just take this one?' he whined.

'Are you already this bored?'

'Yes! Very much so! We've seen five strollers in the past five minutes.'

'Yeah, well, none of them are the right ones.'

'How do you know if a stroller's the right one?'

'I just do.'

'Look, it doesn't even matter.'

'Oh, really? Well, I'll remember that the next time we're looking at seat warmers,' she said as she stormed away.

'Honey, that's not what I meant. I'll even get a stroller warmer for our baby!' Jason tried negotiating as he went after her.

Amy Santiago was observing all of this quietly from a distance. Just like that couple, she too had come to pick out a stroller for her baby, even though it would be of no use for another five months. She found the couple's antics slightly amusing. But then she felt sad. That couple could have been her and Jake. But Jake was not with her for at least another couple of weeks. A month ago, she and Jake had agreed to go stroller shopping. But an undercover mission came along the way and he had to go. He promised he'd be back within a month but even Amy knew that he may have to break the promise.

'Is this the same model as shown in the binder?' Rosa asked while looking at Amy's pregnancy binder. She had taken it upon herself to help Amy today. Jake and Amy were her two best friends and she knew Amy was particularly missing Jake, as was the squad.

'Oh, no, it's the next one,' Amy replied as she walked to the next stroller in display.

Rosa knew something was wrong and she had a feeling she knew what it was. 'You missing Jake?' she asked Amy who sighed and nodded slowly. 'Look, man,' Rosa said, 'we don't need to be here. I know you planned this with Jake.'

'What? How'd you know?'

'Because there's a section in the binder that tells you what to do in case Jake gets bored.'

'Oh, yeah. I forgot about that somehow.'

'Let's go back home.'

'No, no, we're here already. We might as well have a look at the stroller even if we're not gonna buy it.'

'Amy, it's fine. Look, this is something you planned with Jake and I get it if you wanna wait until he comes back in two weeks. Even I haven't looked at the double homicide Jake and I were working on two weeks ago.'

'Yeah, I did plan this with him. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate you coming here but this was supposed to be something Jake and I were supposed to do.'

'Dude, don't fret about it. Let's just go home and I'll see you at work tomorrow.'

***

'There is a new case of a killer and drug lord who mysteriously vanished five years ago but has now resurfaced,' Holt addressed the break room, 'His name is Sergio Mindar and he has been linked to several killings in the past week.'

'Wait, is this the same Sergio Mindar that Rosa and I were after five years ago?' Amy asked.

'Yeah, we were wondering if you'd like to take this case again,' Terry replied.

'Hell, yeah!'

'Alright the case is assigned to Diaz and Santiago,' Holt declared as he gave them the case file.

***

'Hey, I know Sergio got away the last time but this time we're definitely gonna catch him,' Amy told Rosa as they got ready to leave.

'Yeah, totally. We're better detectives than we were five years ago,' Rosa replied.

'Diaz, a moment in my office,' Holt ordered.

'I'll just meet you downstairs,' Rosa told Amy as she entered the Captain's office.

'Please, take a seat, detective,' Holt requested Rosa and she did so. 'I understand that Santiago and you are determined to catch Mindar but please look after Santiago,' he said.

'What do you mean?' Rosa asked.

'Well, Santiago is four months pregnant and I do not want her to stress over this case. Also, she has mandatory desk duty for three hours so please bring her back by two.'

'Sir, a stakeout can go on for an entire day. What if this is one of those stakeouts?'

'I do not care, Diaz. I understand that Santiago will stop at nothing until Mindar is caught but she has a baby to care about as well now. Please, look after her well.'

Rosa sighed before replying, 'I'll do what I can.'

***

'Right, so this is his apartment and he's most likely to be in here,' Amy said as they looked on from inside the car. 'So, you have any plans on how to go in?' she asked Rosa.

'Um… you stay in here and I'll go in?' Rosa suggested.

'What? That sucks!' Amy shouted and Rosa flinched. 'Sorry,' Amy said slightly embarrassed, 'but you want me to stay in here?'

'Amy, you're pregnant.'

'Yeah, but I can manage it.'

'Look, Holt made me promise to keep you and your baby safe. You're not gonna go against the captain's orders, are you?'

'No…' Amy said slowly.

'I'll be back with that bastard soon,' Rosa said as she got out of the car.

Amy sighed as she looked at Rosa enter the building. The past two weeks had been difficult for her. For one thing, Jake wasn't there. But now she couldn't be active on the field? She tried to distract herself by using her phone but it didn't work. She then decided to look outside. But as soon as she did, she saw Sergio climbing over the fence and getting away.

***

'Woah, you caught him,' Rosa said as she ran up to Amy who was holding up Sergio against a tree.

'Yeah. Sorry I didn't follow your orders,' Amy apologized.

'Are you kidding? This is the most badass thing you have ever done!'

'Thanks.'

'Are you fine though? You seem to be sweating a lot.'

'Oh, it's just 'cause I had to run.'

'You sure? You not feeling any pains or anything.'

'Alright then. Let's get this criminal to the precinct.'

***

'Listen up, bozos! We have finally caught Sergio Mindar!' Rosa announced as she and Amy entered the bullpen.

'Wow! That was quick!' Terry exclaimed.

'Yeah, courtesy of Amy Santiago who, despite being four months pregnant, chased him down and pinned him against a tree.'

'Damn, girl!' Gina exclaimed.

'Thanks,' Amy said proud of herself.

'Wow, that's so cool!' Charles exclaimed. 'But wait,' he continued 'are you and the baby fine?'

'Yeah, I'm, uh…. Uh… the baby is… ' But before she could finish what she was saying, Amy blacked out.

***

When Amy opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was. She felt cool breeze against her face and something soft around her. She was in a hospital bed. She looked around but she saw no one. She did hear a few voices outside the room though. A couple minutes later, Holt and Terry entered the room. She tried to sit up straight.

'Santiago, please, whatever makes you comfortable,' Holt requested and Amy continued to rest on the bed.

'What happened?' she asked softly.

'Well, how much do you remember?' Terry asked.

'I, uh, I remember returning to the precinct with Rosa after catching Sergio.'

'You blacked out.'

'What? How?'

'Well, let's just say you shouldn't be running when you're four months pregnant.'

'Oh, my God! I almost forgot!' Amy exclaimed as she reached for her baby bump. 'Is the baby fine?' she asked.

'The baby's fine and so are you,' Terry reassured her and Amy heaved a sigh of relief.

'Santiago, you will, however, need to be on bed rest for a week. Also, when you return to work, the doctor has strictly ordered you to no longer work on the field until after the baby is born,' Holt informed her

'I understand,' Amy said.

'Hope you get well soon,' Terry said as he and Holt turned to leave the door.

'Captain? Sargent?' Amy called and the two men turned back around. 'I'm sorry I didn't follow your orders and ride the desks some more,' she said with a few tears in her eyes. 'I know how much you were looking after me and the baby and I feel so stupid to not have listened to you two.'

'Amy, you're a cop, and you put your life at risk to make the world a better place. We're proud of you,' Terry told her.

'Yes, we are very proud of you. However, please take care of both you and your baby now,' Holt said.

'Okay,' Amy replied softly and the two men left.

After they left, Amy looked down at her baby bump. She was halfway along and she loved it already. And today she somehow nearly lost it. 'I love you so much,' she whispered softly as she stroked her baby bump. As she was stroking and caressing her baby bump, the hospital door immediately opened and someone rushed to hug her.

'Amy, thank God you're okay!' Rosa said with concern.

'I know,' said Amy as she hugged her back.

'How's your baby?'

'The baby's fine too.'

'Oh, thank God!'

'Listen, I'm sorry I – '

'I don't care about that! I'm just glad nothing's wrong with you and the baby.'

'Me too,' Amy sobbed as the two friends hugged each other tightly.

'Um, hello? I'd like to hug my best friend too, you know?' Gina said from the foot of the bed.

'Gina, get in here!' Amy ordered and the three girls were in a big hug.

After they parted, Gina and Rosa sat down on the chairs beside the bed. 'So, did the doctor say anything?' Gina asked.

'Well, I'm gonna be on desk duty until I give birth,' Amy replied.

'Sorry, man. I know how much you like being on the field,' Rosa said.

'Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. I thought I did but, after knowing I could have lost this little one today, I just don't care. I love my baby so much I just don't want to lose it.' They all nodded but then Amy realized something. 'Oh, no…' she said slowly.

'What? What is it? Is something wrong?' Rosa asked concerned.

'I just realized I've never told Jake I love him! I mean, I was thinking about how much I love this baby but I've never told Jake I love him either! Oh, God! What if I never get the chance to tell him those words?'

'Hey, calm down, you'll get to tell him that you love him once he gets back,' Gina reassured her.

'He still has two weeks on the mission. What if something goes wrong there?'

Rosa and Gina shared a look before Rosa spoke again, 'Alright, look, we were planning to make it a surprise but…'

'Charles is trying to get in touch with Jake,' Gina finished.

'Oh, my God! Really?' Amy asked and the other two nodded. 'Where is he?' she asked while beaming.

'He's in the waiting room and he's calling the big people to get in touch with Jake.'

'Wow! I can't wait!'

After about five minutes, Charles entered the room. 'Amy! How're you doing?' Charles asked.

'I'm fine and the baby's fine too,' she said impatiently and Charles raised his eyebrows.

'We told her about the surprise,' Rosa clarified.

'Oh,' Charles said slowly.

'Yeah. So, can I talk to him?' Amy asked eagerly.

'Um, Amy, um, I tried so hard to get in touch with Jake but I couldn't. They just wouldn't let me.'

'What?' Amy asked as the smile slowly dissipated from her face.

'They kept saying how it was dangerous for both us and him. I'm sorry, I tried so hard.'

'No, it's okay, it's not your fault,' Amy said while trying to hide her disappointment but she wasn't fooling her friends. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

'Listen, you need to rest,' Rosa said as they got up. 'We'll come and see you tomorrow,' she told Amy.

'Yeah, okay.'

'Get well soon.'

'Thanks.'

After they left, Amy went back to looking at her baby bump and stroking it. So, she couldn't tell Jake the words just yet but she repeated those words over and over to her baby as if it were a mantra. Eventually, she fell asleep.

***

Amy woke up as the sunrays hit her face. She kept remembering yesterday and she immediately placed a hand on her baby bump. 'I love you,' she whispered softly. While saying those words to her unborn baby gave her immense pleasure, it also pained her to think that she just couldn't say those words to Jake Peralta. To make things worse, she didn't know when the next time it would be when she saw him.

As she was thinking, she heard a page being turned. It was a quiet room so maybe her mind was playing a trick with her. But then after some time, she heard a page being turned again. This time she was sure someone was in the room, waiting for her to get up. As she turned to look at who it was, she gasped slightly. I couldn't possibly be him, could it?

'Jake?' she asked softly. As he put his book down, she saw that it was indeed her boyfriend, Jake Peralta.

'Hey,' he said softly as he walked over to her.

'Oh, my God! Are you really here or am I hallucinating?' she asked as she tried to sit up straight.

'Whoa, Ames, it's okay, lie down,' Jake said as he kneeled down. 'I'm really here,' he reassured her as he held her hand.

'Oh, my God!' Amy laughed as she couldn't believe it. 'Wait, but how'd you know to come here?' she asked.

'Oh, well, once I arrived in Brooklyn, I was immediately put in touch with Captain Holt. He told me everything.'

'Wow. But hold on, you still had two weeks until you returned.'

'Ames, you remember what I promised you before I left?'

'That you'd return within a month.'

'Yeah. I missed you so much I just worked to the core so that I could finish the mission and keep my promise and return to you. I'm never gonna break a promise when it comes to you, Ames. Never. And that's a promise.'

Amy was in awe. He was so sweet. Was it possible that he had become sweeter after the mission? Maybe. She pulled him by the collar and kissed him deep and long. They tried to express all their feelings in that one kiss and they were largely successful. But Amy just had to put it in words once they parted. 'I love you,' she said softly and slowly.

'I love you too,' he replied and she cupped his face to kiss him softly again. 'I missed you so much, Ames,' he said once they parted.

'I know, I did too. And I think mini-Ames did too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, especially how you soothingly rubbed my belly when we slept. I think mini-Ames loves you.'

'Well, it's a good thing I love mini-Ames too then.'

They both laughed softly as they gazedd into each other's eyes. This is where they both wanted to be – with each other and the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. Just wanted to let you know that there will be six more chapters now, including an epilogue. As of this chapter, Amy is 4-4.5 months pregnant. The next chapters will take place after an interval of a month, except for the epilogue.  
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment if you have anything to say!  
> Thank you!


	13. It's a...

'So, just four more months, huh?' Jake asked as he went through the file.

'Yup,' Amy replied as she lay down on the chair for the ultrasound. 'I can't wait to meet this little one,' she said.

'Yeah, me too.'

'Oh, Jake, you might want to stop reading the file from now.'

'Why?'

'Because when you were gone, the Dr. Lockhart mentioned the sex of the baby in there. I want to keep it old school.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, sorry if you wanted to know. But I just think it'll be weird if only one of us knows.'

'Totally, no problem-o,' Jake said as he closed the binder and put it back down.

'Thanks,' she said as she reached for his hand.

Then Dr. Lockhart entered the room for Amy's ultrasound.

***

'Guys! I'm screwed!' Jake said as he entered the break room.

'Ooh! Did you mess up a case?' Gina asked.

'No, that'll never happen.'

'What's wrong, Jake?' Terry asked.

'I know the sex of Amy's baby.'

'What the hell, man?'

'Wait, how did you find out?' Charles asked.

'Well, we were at her appointment yesterday and we were waiting for the doctor. So, I was going through the file. And before I could tell her, she said that she didn't want to know the sex.'

'Wait, you were reading the file? Man, what happened to you on this mission? You don't even read menus,' Rosa said.

'I know. This is all Amy's fault! She got me hooked on Harry Potter and now I'm showing off my reading ability.'

'Wait, so what're you going to do?' Charles asked.

'I was kinda hoping you guys would tell me what to do?'

'Well, I think you should tell her that you know what the sex of the baby is even if you don't actually tell her the sex,' Terry suggested.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Think of it this way: this baby is a test in her life, albeit a really cute one. Wouldn't you want to know the answer to a test?'

'Yeah, I would. But would Amy?'

'I think you shouldn't tell her,' Charles said.

'Why's that?'

'Think about it. Amy clearly doesn't want to know the sex of the baby. I mean, if she did, she'd have done it weeks ago. If you tell her that you know, she's gonna be real annoyed and mad at you. And she'll be bugged by the fact that you know the sex but she doesn't.'

'Hmm… that makes sense. Gina, you got any suggestions?'

'Who cares? It's just a baby!' she shouted.

All three of them just stared at Gina. 'You, uh, you didn't…' Jake said slowly.

Gina sighed before replying, 'Look, I care about this baby, alright? I'm gonna be Cool Aunt G! But can we please talk about something else than Amy's baby?'

'No! No, this important to me,' Jake said and Gina rolled her eyes. 'Okay, Rosa, you're up,' Jake said.

'Look, man, I obviously care about you, Amy and the baby. But I got a rule – don't interfere in others' relationships.'

'What? Come on, Rosa! This is to help us.'

'Sorry, dude. Advices backfire sometimes and I don't want my suggestion to ruin your relationship with Amy.'

Jake slumped into the couch as he tried to figure out what to do.

***

Amy was reading a book and Jake was lying down with his head on Amy's lap. She ran her hand through his hair, something he found to be pure bliss. And it really was. This always relaxed him. But as he turned, he tensed up. He was now facing her baby bump. Normally, he would smile and stroke it but he was just annoyed at himself for knowing the sex of the baby while Amy didn't. He had to tell her. It was the right thing to do, right? But what if she had a preference?

'Hey, Ames?' Jake called.

'Yeah?' she asked.

'I know you don't want to know the sex of the baby but do you have a preference?'

'No, I don't.'

'Really?' Maybe he could tell her then.

'Well, I've always wanted to be a mother one day. I think the first time I thought about it was in middle school. I thought I'd have a boy and I could teach him to beat up my brothers when he grew up.' Jake laughed softly as she continued, 'Then, as I grew older, I started reading a lot more books and I read about so many inspirational women. And I hoped one day I could be inspirational to women too, especially to my daughter.' Jake smiled at her. She had such great ambitions and he admired her for that. 'But now,' she continued, 'I don't really have a preference. I'll love my baby no matter what.' This was Jake's golden opportunity to open up.

'Ames,' he said as he sat up, 'I actually need to tell you something.'

'What?'

'I kinda know the sex of the baby…'

'What?' She didn't understand. How could he know the sex of the baby?

'I read the file.'

'I told you not to!' she half-shouted.

'I know and I'm sorry. But remember how I was reading the file before you asked me not to? Well, by then I'd already read it.'

'So, you know if I'm having a baby boy or a baby girl?'

'Yeah. And, look, you have every right to be mad at me but I just needed to tell you. I mean, I love you and I always want to be honest with you.'

'Wow…' she said slowly. So, Jake knew the sex of the baby. Well, this was weird.

'Look, I'll just leave,' he said.

'Wait, no!' Amy exclaimed as she pulled his arm.

'Ames, I know you're mad at me.'

'I'm not mad at you.'

'You're not?'

'No. I mean, okay, I am a little annoyed that you know the sex of the baby but, hey, I'd rather want you to know the sex than anyone else.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

They shared a soft kiss and then just cuddled together on the couch. 'But I still feel so bad for knowing,' Jake said.

'Jake, I told you it's fine.'

'I know but still…' They continued to just stay like that for a few minutes before something came into Jake's mind. 'Wait a minute. I know what to do,' he said slowly.

'What?'

'Ames, do you want a sex reveal party?'

'What?'

'You know, a party where you invite your friends to find out the sex of the baby. Then you cut a cake. If it's blue, it's a boy, and if it's pink it's a girl.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am. I'll even bake the cake myself. But only if you want this party.'

'Who'd even come?'

'The squad, of course.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, definitely. Ames, we all care about you so much, we'll all be there for the party whenever you want it.'

Amy looked into his eyes. He was practically begging for her to let him throw this party. How could she ever say no those adorable puppy eyes? 'Alright, fine,' she said.

'Wow, thanks.'

'No, thank you.' They shared a soft kiss again. 'I can't wait for this party.'

***

On Saturday, the entire squad was at Amy's place for the sex reveal party.

'Everyone, thank you all so much for coming to this party. It means so much to me that you al found the time to make it,' Amy said.

'Hey, we're family. We'll always be there for each other,' Terry said.

'Thank you. Okay, so now it's time to cut this cake made by my awesome boyfriend. It's simple – blue for boy, pink for girl.'

'Hey, Ames, wait. Before you cut it, let's make things interesting,' Jake said.

'What do you mean?'

'Let's all pitch in twenty dollars each and guess the sex of the baby. The one who guesses it right gets all the money. If there are multiple winners, we'll just divide the money equally.'

'Jake, you made this cake, you obviously know what the sex of the baby is.'

'Oh, you realized that.' Amy just rolled her eyes.

'But, hey, that is interesting. Let's just do it without Jake,' Gina suggested.

'What? That's no fair!'

'I agree with Gina. Okay, everyone put a twenty on the table,' Amy ordered. She then turned to Jake before speaking, 'Okay, Jake, you cannot prompt any right or wrong answer to any of us. Bu you'll be overseeing if anyone cheats, okay?'

'Fine, but only because I love you.'

'Works for me. Okay, Rosa, what's your guess?'

'I'm gonna say it's a boy,' Rosa said.

'Alright. Gina?'

'I'm gonna go with boy too,' Gina agreed.

'Wow, looks like everyone wants this baby to have a dick,' Jake said.

'Jake, stop that!' Amy said as she slapped his arm. 'Captain?' she asked.

'I too will guess that you are having a boy,' Holt said in his serious, monotonous voice.

'Okay, this is getting really boring now. Charles?'

'It's gotta be a boy. I mean Jake would be a perfect dad to a baby boy!' he exclaimed

Both Jake and Amy looked a bit uneasy at that comment but the shrugged it off. 'Okay, Sarge? Are you gonna side with the others too?'

'Hell, no! I got three girls and they rock! I'm rooting for baby girl all the way,' Terry said.

'Finally, someone guessing for a girl.'

'Well, that leaves you, Ames. What do you think is the sex of your baby?' Jake asked.

'Well, like I said, I don't have a preference so this is just my guess as to what it's gonna be. I think it's a boy.' Everyone groaned. 'What?' asked Amy confused.

'Look who's saying boy now?' Rosa remarked.

'Hey, it's just my guess. Plus, I wanna try and win some cash too.'

'Okay, now that everyone's placed their bets, you can cut the cake, Ames,' Jake said.

'Okay, I'm so excited,' she said as she picked up the knife. But just as she was about to cut it, she just hovered the knife over the cake.

'Ames, something wrong?'

'I'm just nervous. Can you please help me cut it?'

'Oh, yeah, sure.' Jake held her hand. 'Ready?' he asked her.

'Ready,' she replied as they cut a slice and put it on a plate. 'I'm having a boy?' she asked excitedly after seeing the blue on the inside.

'You're having a boy!' Jake exclaimed and, as the two hugged, everyone else clapped and cheered.

***

As Amy got ready for bed, Amy admired her baby bump in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was having a boy. 'I love you so much, baby boy,' she said softly.

'Hey,' Jake said as he walked behind and wrapped his arms around the baby bump as well. 'I hope you enjoyed the party,' he said.

'I did, it was perfect. Thank you so much. I love you.'

'I love you too.' They leaned in for a kiss which was soft but it lasted for a few moments. But they stopped abruptly when they felt something.

'Jake, did you feel that?' Amy asked slowly.

'I did,' he replied softly.

'Was, um, was that – '

'That was your son,' Jake finished her sentence. 'That was your son kicking, Ames,' he repeated.

Amy looked down at her baby bump with tears in her eyes. It was an incredible feeling to feel your baby move. For the first time, her son had moved and it was also the first time she loved being kicked by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind I went with a boy. I just needed it to be a boy for future chapters, no other reason. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far.  
> If you like the story, feel free to leave kudos and please leave comments if you have anything to say.  
> Thank you!!


	14. The Peraltas

Jake and Amy were on her couch watching a movie when his phone starting ringing. He furrowed his brows when he saw that it was an unknown number.

'Hello?' he answered.

'Jake? Hi!' the caller responded.

'Mom! Hi!' Jake exclaimed as he got off from the couch to go to another room.

'You want me to pause the movie?' Amy asked softly from the couch.

'No, that's okay,' he told her. 'Mom, when did you get back from Europe?' he asked through the phone.

'Earlier today,' Karen answered.

'Oh, and how was your trip?'

'Really good. Europe is beautiful. You should go there sometime.'

'Highly unlikely I'll be going there any time soon. But maybe someday?'

'Yes! It's a perfect vacation spot for couples!'

'Yeah, that's what I've heard. Must have been a bit weird for you to be there alone.'

'Jake, I wasn't alone.'

'Yeah, I know you were with your friends but you know what I mean.'

'No, Jake, I wasn't _alone_.'

'Mom, what're you talking about?'

'Jake, um, you might wanna sit down for this.'

'Okay,' Jake said as he sat down on Amy's bed.

'The flight to Europe and back, your dad was the pilot.'

'Wait, what?'

'It was a complete coincidence, I had no idea.'

'Okay, so did you catch up or something?'

'We did more than just catch up. We're back together.' Jake was frozen. Did he hear her correctly? His mom and his dad were now back together again? 'Jake? Are you still there?' Karen asked through the phone.

'Oh, yeah, um, yeah I'm here. I'm sorry, you're back together with Dad?'

'In a way, yeah. I mean, we've spent the last two months together.'

'Do you even realize that this is your ex-husband? The same guy who cheated on you repeatedly?'

'I do.'

'Mom, why are you with him again? He ruined our lives.'

'Yes, Jake, I get that but he's changed, he really has.'

'Mom, come on, people can't just change over two months.'

'I never said he changed over two months. I meant he's different from that person who left us all those years ago.'

'Mom, still, come on, you can't seriously be with him again.'

'We're only dating, it's not like we're getting married again or anything.'

'Mom…'

'Jake, I know what he did all those years ago is unforgivable. But I'm willing to give him a second chance as a partner. I'm only telling you all this because you deserve to know what's happening. Can you please give him a second chance, Jake? If not for him, then for me?'

Jake took a deep breath before replying, 'Okay.'

'Thank you. And, you know, I want to start being a proper family again. So, what do you think of having dinner next week on your birthday here?'

'So, Dad, you, and me?'

'Amy too. Wait, she's still your girlfriend, right?'

He smiled softly. 'Yeah, she is,' he replied.

'So, how far along is she?'

'Six months.'

'Wow. You know, I'm proud of you for being such a good partner to Amy.'

'Thanks, Mom.'

'So, can I see you two next week?'

'Well, I'm not sure about Amy.'

'What? Why?'

'Well, she's never met you before. Meeting your boyfriend or girlfriend's parents is a big deal. Plus, she's six months pregnant. I'm not gonna persuade her to do something she doesn't want to.'

'Okay, but I really hope she comes.'

'I'll do my best.'

'Thank you. I love you, Jake.'

'I love you too, Mom.'

After putting his phone down, he rejoined Amy on the couch in the other room.

'Hey, how's your mom?' Amy asked as Jake cuddled up beside her.

'Oh, she's good. She arrived from Europe earlier today.'

'Did she have fun?'

'Unfortunately, yes.'

'"Unfortunately"? Don't you want your mom to be happy?' Amy asked with her eyebrows raised.

'No, I do. But she got back together with my dad in Europe.'

'Wait, what?'

Jake sighed before replying, 'Apparently, my dad was the pilot of her flight and they caught up and got back together.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah. I just don't get why my mom wants to give him another chance.'

'Well, neither do I. But, Jake, don't you want your mom to be happy?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then if she's happy with your dad again, shouldn't you just let them be?'

'But Ames – '

'No, listen to me. A mom sacrifices so much for her son. Can't you just do this one thing for her?'

'Yeah, I can. I'm still gonna watch my dad's every move. I'm gonna protect my mom no matter what.'

Amy smiled as she cupped his face. 'I know you will. You're a great son. I hope my son loves his mom just like you love yours,' she said.

'Well, I'm a great son because I had a great mom. And I'm sure your son will love you so much because you're a great mom already.' They leaned in for a soft kiss. 'Hey, by the way,' Jake said once they parted, 'my mom is inviting us for dinner next week.'

'Oh, for your birthday?'

'Yeah, for my birthday. Wait how'd you know?'

'Because next week's your birthday.'

'No, I mean, how'd you know that next week's my birthday?'

'You're my boyfriend. I'm obviously gonna know your birthday. I mean, don't you know mine?'

'What? Yeah, I do. September 27.'

'Good. Anyway, you were saying?'

'Right, so she's inviting us for dinner. Now, I'm definitely gonna have to go because she want me and my dad to get along now. Now, if you don't want to go, I completely understand. I get that it's gonna be awkward meeting the parents and I don't wanna force you to – '

'No, Jake, I want to go.'

'Really, you sure?'

'Yeah. We've been dating for six months now. I think it's fine for us to meet the parents now.'

'Wow.'

'Also, I know you're gonna have trouble trying to accept your mom and dad being together. And I want to be there for you.'

Jake looked at her with pure admiration. 'I love you,' he told her.

'I love you too,' she said as they kissed again. 'Although, I should ask you, can I make a research binder on your parents so that I can be prepared to impress them?' she asked him.

'Sure, as long as you don't judge them before meeting them in person.'

'Hey, I didn't appreciate my parents judging you before they met you. Trust me, I'm not gonna judge your parents.'

'Thanks.'

***

'Hey, you guys!' Karen greeted Jake and Amy at the door. 'Happy birthday, Jake!' she exclaimed as she hugged her son.

'Thanks, Mom,' Jake said as he hugged her back. 'You remember Amy,' he said as they broke apart.

'Of course I do. She's the only girlfriend of yours that I ever liked.'

'Mom…' Jake whined.

'Oh, my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable,' she apologized to Amy.

'Oh, it's alright. Always good to hear a compliment,' Amy said breezily.

'Right, come on in,' Karen said as she welcomed them inside.

As they entered, they met Roger. 'Hey, happy birthday, Jake!' he wished him.

'Thanks, Dad,' Jake said. The four of them all stood their awkwardly. 'Um, Mom, can Dad and I get some privacy for a couple of minutes?' Jake asked after some time.

'Oh, yeah, sure,' Karen said. 'Amy, could you help me in the kitchen?' she asked and the two of them left the room.

'So…' Roger said slowly.

'Cut the chitchat,' Jake said immediately, 'I'm only doing this for Mom because I love her. If you EVER hurt her, I'm gonna throw you in jail. You got that?'

'Yes,' Roger said slowly. He was clearly terrified of his son right now.

'Also, Amy's six months pregnant. So, if you make any inappropriate comments, I'm smash your head into pieces. Got that too?' Roger simply nodded his head. 'Good!' Jake said in his normal self, 'Now let's go celebrate my birthday!'

***

'So, Amy, I hope Jake's been good and supportive for you all along,' Karen said while having dinner.

'Oh, yeah, he's been really sweet. He's really the best boyfriend,' Amy said with a wide smile.

'Well, that's nice.'

'I mean, I guess I have to thank you for raising such a great person.'

'Aw, you're too sweet. Do you know the sex of the baby?'

'Yeah, it's a boy.'

'Wait, what?' Roger asked.

'She's having a son,' Jake clarified.

'No, I get that but…'

'Roger, stop talking,' Karen ordered.

'Karen, we have to tell him.'

'No, we don't.'

'Yes, we do.'

'Roger, the "curse" does not exist!' Karen shouted as she slammed her fists on the table. All three pairs of eyes were staring at her.

'Um… Mom?' Jake asked.

'What? Don't look at me! Your dad's the one who thinks there's a "curse"!'

'Okay, Dad?'

'I mean, your mom mentioned it,' Roger tried to avoid the subject.

'Someone just tell us what the "curse" is!'

Karen and Roger shared a look before the later spoke up, 'Your dad thinks all Peralta men are "cursed" if they're getting a son.'

'Wait, what?'

'Look, Jake,' Roger said, 'all of the Peralta men abandoned their family once they got a son. I mean, I abandoned you and your mom, my dad abandoned and my mom, his dad abandoned him and his mom, you get the picture.'

'But anyway,' Karen took over, 'you don't need to worry about it because the "curse" doesn't exist.'

'Really? Then how do you explain our history?'

'Not now, Roger!'

'Well,' Jake said, 'this is officially the worst birthday ever!' He got up and walked to his old room.

***

'Hey,' Karen said as she entered her son's old room. He was lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

'There's nothing you can do to cheer me, Mom,' Jake said.

'I figured you'd say that. That's why I brought some cake along.'

'Maybe we can talk a bit,' Jake said as he sat up and took the plate from her.

'Jake, I'm sorry about your dad.'

'What? No, he's making you happy. I'm happy you two are together.'

'I meant for his belief of this "curse".'

'Oh.'

'Jake, it's never mattered to you what he's said about anything. And you're not superstitious, are you? So, why is this "curse" bothering you?'

'Because it involves Amy. Anything that involves Amy matters to me. I mean, she's so, so incredible. What if I screw things up later after she becomes a mom?'

'Oh, Jake,' Karen said as she sat down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly, 'Look, I've never seen you this happy before and I know the reason is Amy. When I was a single mom, I went out on very few dates because I was afraid how they'd react to me being a single mother. But you're already with Amy, when she's pregnant with someone else's baby. And I know that hurts but you love her so much that, every time you're making a decision, you're thinking how it'll impact Amy. I mean, you once told me you weren't sure if you should drink coffee at night because that would keep you awake and you were afraid it would bother Amy and the baby.'

'So, you think Amy and I will be fine?'

'Oh, honey, I think you'll be more than fine. I think this baby will make you two inseparable.'

'Thanks, Mom,' Jake said as they hugged. They then heard a knock on the door.

'Hey, can I come in?' Amy asked from the door.

'Yeah, of course,' Jake said and Amy walked in.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Karen said as she got up and left.

'Hey, you okay?' Amy asked as she cupped his face.

'Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry for what my dad's superstitions,' Jake said.

'It's okay. We're all entitled to our beliefs.'

'Yeah but… I just don't want to leave you, EVER. And I'll do everything I can for you and mini-Ames.'

'I know you will. You've done literally everything and more mini-Ames and I could've asked from you for the past five months.'

'I love you both so much.'

'We love you too.' They shared a soft kiss and the baby kicked. 'See how much he loves you? He kicks almost every time we kiss now,' Amy said and they just smiled at one another.


	15. Baby Shower

'You excited about your baby shower next week?' Jake asked Amy as they were having dinner.

'Oh, yeah. I get lots of gifts, so why wouldn't I be excited?' she joked and they both laughed softly. 'Hey, listen though,' she said, 'traditionally men aren't invited to the baby shower but if you wanna come then I'm fine with it.'

'I think I'm gonna pass.'

'You sure? It's on a Saturday, you might get bored the whole day.'

'I'll figure something out. I'll be the only guy there and it'll be awkward.'

'You're not gonna be the only guy there.'

'Did you invite Holt?'

'What? No! I invited my parents. I was kinda hoping you'd be willing to meet them.'

'Oh. Well how about this then: I won't be there for the baby shower but I'll meet your parents afterwards?'

'Thank you, that means so much to me.'

'Any tips before I meet them?'

'You could make a binder to know their likes and dislikes. But no judging without meeting in person!'

'Ames, I'm not gonna make a binder, it's too much work.'

'Right. Well, just be yourself then.'

'Wait, wasn't that exactly what your dad was worried about?'

'Yeah, but he needs to understand that not everyone is going to be up to his standards. And he also needs to understand that his daughter is in love with this amazing man and, no matter what he says, she's not changing her mind.'

'Wow, I didn't know you could be so corny.'

They both laughed as they returned to their dinner. But they were both nervous about the weekend.

***

'Really, Ames? It's just Rosa and me?' Gina asked as she placed her gift on the table.

'No, there are other guests too,' Amy said.

'Really? Who else is coming?'

'My parents.'

'You really don't have many friends out of work, do you?' Rosa asked.

Amy sighed before replying, 'Look, they're my parents and they're important to me. Can you two just please behave yourselves today?'

Just as she said those words, Camila, Victor, and David entered the apartment.

'Amy! How are you?' Victor and Camila asked their daughter while hugging her.

'Oh, I'm good, pregnant, remember?' Amy joked.

'Yes, that is why we're having this baby shower.'

'You know, we were surprised when you didn't invite David,' Camila said as they broke the hug.

'Oh, well I didn't invite any of my brothers.'

'But you two live just an hour apart, dear. We invited him to the party.'

'I see that,' Amy said as she observed Rosa, Gina, and David conversing.

'Hey, Ames? Can we talk to you for a second?' Gina asked as she pulled her into the kitchen, where Rosa was standing.

'What's wrong?' Amy asked.

'That's your brother David?' Rosa asked.

'Yeah.'

'That's YOUR brother?' Gina asked exaggeratedly.

'Yeah, why are you asking as if you've never heard of him?'

'Oh, we've heard of him… in every interpretation you gave, where you practically described him as the Devil,' Rosa explained.

'He's super charming!' Gina squealed.

'What? No, he's just charming on the outside. He's really crass in reality,' Amy complained.

'He's SO hot!' Rosa remarked.

'Tell me about it,' said Gina, 'I just want to take him home and tie him to my bed and – '

'Hey! Cut it out! Gross! That's my brother!' Amy interjected.

'Right, he's your brother. Give him my number, will you?'

'Hey, if he's getting anyone's number, it should be mine,' Rosa said.

'Oh, my God! Will you two stop? The only time I'm giving him your numbers is if I need Rosa to scare him or if I need Gina to insult him.'

'Hey, I'll scare your brother if you want me to.'

'Wait, seriously?'

'Yup, he won't know what's happening to him once I take off his clothes and – '

'Lalalalalalala,' Amy screamed as she covered her ears and briskly walked away.

***

'Thank you all so much for the gifts. They're all really cute and sweet,' Amy said.

'Yeah, no problem,' David said.

'Right, we'll leave now,' Victor said as he and Camila got up.

'Wait, what? What about meeting Jake for dinner?' Amy asked.

'Oh, we'll come back, don't worry. My old friend, Oliver Connolly, lives a few minutes away from here and he asked us to come meet him.'

'We'll be back in an hour,' Camila further clarified.

'Oh, okay. Is David going too?' Amy asked.

'Actually, we were hoping you two would stay here and catch up. That won't be a problem, will it?'

'Absolutely not! The brother and the sister love each other!' Gina exclaimed before either Amy or David could answer their mother.

'That's good to hear.'

'Okay, just be back by seven,' Amy ordered her parents as she walked with them to their door. When she returned back inside, she saw that Rosa and Gina were trying to flirt with David. This was going to be a long one hour.

***

'Hey, you guys!' Jake said as he entered Amy's apartment.

'Thank God you're finally here!' Amy said as she got up to hug him

'What? Am I late or something?'

'No, you're early actually, which is really hot. But I've been having some trouble with Rosa and Gina.'

'What? Why?' Amy sighed as she pointed to the couch. Gina and Rosa were flirting with David, both clearly drunk. 'Don't worry, I got this,' Jake said as he walked over to them. 'Hey, David, did you know Gina's front teeth are fake? Yeah, she lost them during a roller-skating accident in the fourth grade,' Jake informed.

'Oh, my God! You son of a bitch!' Gina shouted as she got up and walked away embarrassed.

'Oh, and did Rosa tell you she used to do ballet?'

'What the hell, man?' Rosa asked as she got up. 'You better sleep with one eye open tonight,' she warned Jake.

'To see you perform in a tutu? I wouldn't miss it!' Rosa groaned as she walked away.

'Wow, thank you so much,' David said as he got up.

'Hey, no problem. I'm Jake, by the way.'

'Oh, yeah, Amy's boyfriend.'

'The very same.'

'And also the very best,' Amy said as she walked up to Jake and wrapped her arms around his.

'So how was the baby shower?'

'Oh, it was beautiful. I got so many cute gifts.'

'Did mini-Ames enjoy too?' he asked as he stroked her belly.

'He did. Although we both missed you.'

'Yeah? So did I.' They leaned in for a soft kiss which lasted longer than expected.

'Ugh, get a room!' David groaned as he walked away.

'Hey, we're back!' Victor announced as he and Camila walked into the apartment.

Amy took Jake by the hand and led him to her parents. 'Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend – Jake Peralta,' she introduced him.

'Ah, the boyfriend!'

'We've heard so much about you from Amy,' Camila said.

'All good things I hope,' Jake half-joked.

'Yes, she only has good things to tell us.'

'I hope you all like Italian, I've made a reservation at this little restaurant a few blocks away,' Victor said as they all left the apartment.

'Oh, that sounds good,' Jake agreed.

'Actually, Dad, Jake and I will meet you there. We need to drop Rosa and Gina at their apartments first,' Amy said.

'They're adults. Can't they go home by themselves?' Victor asked.

'Not like that, they can't,' Amy said as she pointed to her two friends who has passed out on the floor.

***

'Thank you so much for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Santiago,' Jake said as he wiped his face.

'Oh, don't mention it. Just think of it as our small way of saying thank you for being a good boyfriend to Amy,' Camila said.

'Yes. By the way, do you two have a date?' Victor asked.

'Well, if everything goes well, then the baby should be due around this time in a couple of months,' Amy said.

'Oh, I was talking about the wedding date.'

'Um… what?'

'You know, the day you get married. I mean you two love each other and you're having a baby.'

'Victor….' Camila growled as she gave him a death glare.

'What?' he asked as he turned to his wife. But as soon as he saw the look she was giving him, he understood. 'Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean that. Just get married whenever you two are ready,' Victor said.

Jake nodded awkwardly before Amy broke the silence, 'Um… Jake, I, uh, I need to go to the washroom. Can you come with me?'

'We'll meet you outside,' Camila said as Jake and Amy got up.

***

Amy led Jake to a quiet place. 'Hey, everything okay? Is something wrong with the baby?' Jake asked concerned.

'No, no, everything's fine,' she reassured him.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I just brought you here 'cause I thought you felt uncomfortable after what my dad said.'

'Hey, it's okay.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I kinda expect anyone to ask us that question since you're pregnant. I mean, how many times did Charles ask us that question over the past six months?'

'You're right, you're right,' Amy said as she calmed herself down. 'But, I mean,' she continued, 'you do want to get married someday, right?'

'Yeah, and I wanna be married to you.'

Amy smiled widely at that. How did he make every moment so sweet? 'Me too,' she said softly as they leaned in for a soft kiss. 'Come on, let's go,' she said as held his hand.

'Actually, Ames, I do need to go to the washroom.'

'Okay, just meet us outside.'

***

As Amy exited the restaurant, she saw her mom, her dad, and her brother having a heated argument. She decided to be quiet and listen to them.

'How can they not get married?' Victor asked animatedly.

'Victor, it's their decision, not ours,' Camila reminded him.

'But, Camila, if you love someone you marry them.'

'Not after six months!'

'But they're having a baby together. I mean, even if it's not Jake's baby, he is going to be the father figure.'

'Dad, it doesn't matter,' David spoke up.

'Oh, what do you know about marriage and having a baby?'

'Well, I do know about happiness. Come on, have you seen Amy this happy in a long time? Everything in her life is going well. She's enjoying her job, she's preparing for the sergeant's exam, she's in a happy relationship, and she's having a baby. Sure, it may not be in the most ideal situation, but she's happy. Isn't that the only thing that matters?'

Victor sighed. 'I suppose you're right,' he said slowly.

'Of course he's right. David's always right,' Camila said. 'Come on, let's get you to the car,' she said as she led him away.

'Hey,' Amy said as she approached David.

'Oh, hey. Where's Jake?' he asked.

'Washroom,' she answered and David nodded. 'Listen, um, I heard what you told Dad, and, um, well thank you,' she said.

'Yeah, well, you're my sister and, as much as it pains me to say this, I love you.'

'Wow. Where has this side of you been all these years?' she asked jokingly.

He laughed softly before replying, 'Well, I just did some thinking. I'm thirty-five and you're thirty-three. Ii's high time we become more mature.'

Amy laughed softly too. 'Yeah, maybe it is,' she said as she hugged him. Just as they parted, Jake came out of the restaurant too.

'Hey, where're your parents?' he asked the siblings.

'They've gone to start the car. Oh, wait, but I have the keys,' David said as he rushed to his car.

'You okay?' he asked Amy after he noticed a film of tears in her eyes.

'Yeah, my brother finally stepped up,' she replied.


	16. A Great Saturday

'Ames, you don't need to do this,' Jake said.

'No, I do,' she persisted.

'But you could get hurt.'

'It'll be fine.'

'And mini-Ames?'

'He'll be fine too.'

'Amy, just think this through once.'

'I have.' POP! 'Now grab a brush and help me paint this nursery!'

***

'Why is blue associated with boys?' Jake asked as he painted one section of the nursery.

'This coming from my boyfriend who made the inside of the cake blue for my baby's sex reveal party,' Amy joked from another corner of the room and Jake laughed a bit.

'Yeah, but the baby wasn't going to see the cake's color.'

'True.'

'I'm just saying, why paint a nursery blue for a boy? I mean, that may not be his favorite color.'

'Yeah, you may be right. What was your favorite color as a kid?'

'I liked red.'

'Any particular reason?'

'I loved gummies and red ones were the most common.'

Amy rolled her eyes. 'Well, painting the nursery red was definitely out of the question,' she informed him.

'Why?'

'Well, I was kinda worried that the red coat on white would turn into a bad shade of pink. But, more importantly, I wasn't gonna paint my son's room like a sex dungeon.'

'Yeah, you've got a point.'

'I did think of painting it orange though.'

'Why didn't you?'

'Blue is just so peaceful and calm, don't you think?'

'It is,' Jake said as he paused to take a step back and observe how much he'd painted. 'But what about for later?' he asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Like if you decide to have another baby? What if it's a girl? I mean, don't get me wrong, blue works for both genders but I always thought pink or like light green for a girl.'

'Well, as a matter of fact, I don't want to use the nursery for a second time.'

'Wait, what?' he asked as he turned to her. 'You don't think you want to have a second child?' he asked her.

'No, I meant I don't want to use _this_ nursery for a second time,' she quickly clarified but Jake still had a confused look on his face. 'If and when I have a second child, I hope it'll be living in a house, with my husband and this little guy,' Amy explained as she stroked her baby bump.

'Oh, that's sweet… Just to be clear, am I the husband?'

'Well, as of now, I hope you'll be my husband, don't you?'

'Definitely,' he replied with a smile and they both returned to painting.

***

Eventually, there was only one wall left and Jake and Amy were about to finish it.

'So, have you thought of any names?' Jake asked.

'Yeah, just a few,' she replied.

'Ooh, can I hear them?'

'Well, the first one I thought of was Sergio because that was my grandfather's name but that was also one of the criminals I'd been after for five years.'

'Don't wanna name your child after someone you've caught now.'

'Nope, I do not. Then I thought of my maternal grandfather's name – Andres.'

'Andres Santiago… kinda has a ring to it.'

'Right? But I wanted to think of as many names as possible.'

'What about just keeping it mini-Ames?' Jake joked.

'Come on, Jake.'

'Tell you what? If you do keep his name mini-Ames, I'll paint myself blue.'

'No, you wouldn't.'

'Oh, really?' Jake asked and he painted one side of his face blue.

Amy was laughing uncontrollably. Seeing one side have of Jake's face painted in blue was hilarious. 'Oh, my God!' she said after she controlled herself.

'So, mini-Ames Santiago it is then.'

'Hey, I never agreed to that.'

'But I painted myself blue!'

'Well, that's on you then,' Amy said as she resumed to paint the wall. But then she felt something cold on her face and she immediately realized what it was. 'Oh, my God! You didn't just paint my face blue, did you?' she asked.

'I most certainly did!'

'Well, this is war then!'

They both chased each other around the nursery, trying to get as much paint as they could on the other person. Jake was being very careful not to exhaust his girlfriend. Just as he was about to open the last two cans of paint, Amy held his hand. 'Jake, as fun as this is, I think we first need to finish painting the wall,' Amy said.

'Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. But, hey, you got so much more paint on me than I did on you!'

'Jake, please. Look, we'll finish this and, if some paint is left, we'll resume our game.'

'Deal.'

***

Jake got out of the shower and entered Amy's bedroom. He was a bit surprised to not find her there. 'Ames?' he called out.

'Yeah?' she called out from the couch in the living room and Jake went there.

'There you are,' he said as he walked over to her and sat beside her.

'Good shower?'

'Oh, yeah. I got paint in some places that I didn't know I could get paint.'

'Hmm, me too.'

'So, what'cha doin'?' he asked as he gestured to all the papers and files around.

'Oh, I'm preparing for the sergeant's exam.'

'Oh, that's right. You're taking the exam in six months now.'

'Yeah. I hope you don't mind I have to practice right now.'

'Of course not.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I'll figure something out.'

'Okay, thanks.'

Jake took out his phone and Amy went back to her papers. But she couldn't concentrate. His words kept echoing in her head: 'I'll figure something out.' Was he annoyed at the fact that they weren't spending time right now? And was this how their relationship was going to be if she became a sergeant? Plus, she would be having a baby in less than a month. Would they have time to spend with each other or were they going to be busy every minute of every day? As she had these thoughts, she slowly started crying.

'Ames? What's wrong?' Jake asked immediately when he realized a few tears were rolling down her check. 'Hey, it's okay. I'm here,' he reassured her as he wrapped an arm around her.

'I'm sorry,' she said slowly.

'Hey, it's okay. What happened? Do you need help with something?'

'No, I was thinking and maybe I shouldn't take the sergeant's exam.'

'Ames, what are you talking about?'

'I mean, just look at us right now. We can't even spend time together on a Saturday properly. If I become a sergeant, I'll have more responsibility, and we might see less of each other outside of work. Plus, this little guy's arriving in less than a month. And things between us have been so great. I don't want it to change. Obviously, the baby will be a part of our lives but I can at least not be a sergeant and try to keep things just the way things are.'

'Amy, you're right, we will have to be more responsible when the baby gets here. And, yeah, things will change. But change is always inevitable. And that doesn't mean you give up your dreams. I mean, we were able to have a relationship when you were pregnant with someone else's baby.'

'Don't say it like that.'

'Right, my bad, sorry. Anyway, my point is, if we could manage this, we can pass any hurdle that comes our way. And that's my promise to you.'

Amy had tears in her eyes again. But these were happy tears because she had a really awesome boyfriend, who ALWAYS kept his promises to her. Plus, he made sure everything was right for them. Could he be any sweeter? 'I love you so much,' she said.

'I love you so much too.' They shared a soft, sweet kiss.

'I'm sorry our Saturday's going like this. I'm sure you had hoped for something else.'

'Not really. I just wanted to spend time with you and I also got to get into a paint fight with you. This is a great Saturday!'

Apparently, he could be sweeter. 'Come on, you can rest lay your head on my lap,' she offered.

'Yes!' He was just as excited as a child would be when you gave them candy. As he got comfy, Amy ran her hand through his hair, knowing fully well how much he enjoyed it. 'Hey, Ames?' Jake called.

'Yeah?'

'I hope mini-Ames and I won't have to fight over who gets to sleep in your lap.'

'Hey, as far as I'm concerned, mini-Ames wins that fight every single time.'

'Guess I'll just have to make the most of it right now then.'

And Amy wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, this was short but I just needed to write some sweet, sweet fluff between Jake and Amy. Now, there are two chapters left, where the last one is an epilogue. I just want to thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. You guys are the best!  
> P.S. If you all followed my series Anything for Family before it went on hiatus, I just want to let you know that it's coming back soon (maybe in a couple of days). I hope you all enjoy the series again. And, if you don't know what I'm talking about, why don't you check it out for some sweet, cute one-shots of Jake and Amy's family?  
> Thank you all so much!!!


	17. Double Trouble

'Before I dismiss you all, on behalf of all of us here at the Ninety-Ninth Precinct, I would like to wish Detective Amy Santiago a wonderful maternity leave,' Holt announced and everyone clapped and cheered.

Amy slowly got up and made her way to the podium. 'Thank you all so much. You guys have been the best and I can't thank you all enough for being so supportive,' Amy said.

'Have you thought of a name?' Terry asked curiously.

'I have but I'm not gonna share it until after the baby's born.'

'Alright. Hey, Jake, what's the name of Amy's baby?' Rosa asked.

'I don't know,' Jake replied.

'It's true, I haven't told him either,' Amy confirmed.

'What?' Charles squealed. 'Not even the father?' he asked.

Jake noticed that Amy felt uneasy. 'Okay, that's it, no more pregnancy related questions,' he announced as he got up and helped his girlfriend back to her seat.

***

'Hey, can I ask you something?' Amy asked Jake once they were back at their respective desks in the bullpen.

'Yeah, sure,' Jake replied.

'So, listen, I'm gonna be on maternity leave from tomorrow till my son is three months old. Anyway, I could go into labor at any moment this week. It could be three in the morning or five in the afternoon or any other time really. My point is, do you mind sleeping over at my place every night until the baby's born? It's just that labor can be scary and I may need some help.'

'Ames, of course I'll stay with you. I mean, I've practically been living with you since your third semester.'

'Trimester.'

'What?'

'It's trimester, not semester.'

'Huh… trimester… No that sounds wrong.'

Amy rolled her eyes. 'So, you'll stay with me?' she asked.

'Yeah, of course.'

'Thank you. I love you.'

'I love you too.' They lovingly smiled at one another before returning to their work.

***

When Saturday rolled by, Jake and Amy were having breakfast at eight in the morning. 'Hey, Ames?' Jake called.

'Yeah?' she asked as she looked up from her porridge.

'Is the baby fine?'

'Yeah.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, why?'

'It's just that you said that you could go into labor at any moment.'

'Yeah…?'

'But it's already Saturday.'

'Jake, I told you that yesterday. I said I could go into labor within a week.'

'Oh, right.'

'And don't worry, sometimes babies can be late.'

'What?'

'Well, not everything goes to plan and sometimes the baby doesn't come on the due date.'

'Is that normal?'

'Yes, it's nothing to worry about.'

'Okay. But aren't Santiagos supposed to be early?'

Amy laughed softly before replying, 'Jake, don't worry, I'm not late.'

'Okay, okay.' As they returned to their breakfast, Jake's phone started ringing. He answered it, 'Hello? Yeah, this is he… Oh, my God… Where? Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Amy knew something was wrong. 'Jake, what's wrong?' she asked.

'My mom had a heart attack,' he answered as he got up.

'Oh, my God! Oh, I'm so sorry.'

'They've taken her to the hospital. They say she's made it through but I think I should go down.'

'You "think" you should go down?' Amy shouted. 'Jake, you obviously need to go down! She needs you there!' she shouted again.

'Yeah, but you could go into labor at any moment.'

'Yeah, but I haven't! Get your butt to the hospital now!'

'Amy, what if you do go into labor?'

'That should be the least of your concerns right now! I'll be fine.'

'But – '

'I'll call the squad if something happens, okay? Right now, you just need to be a good son.'

Jake opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. 'Okay,' he said slowly. Amy gave him a peck and he rushed out the door.

***

Amy was taking a practice test for the sergeant's exam when she heard a knock on the door. She was surprised that Jake was back so soon. But when she answered the door, she was surprised to find the entire squad standing behind it.

'Hey, what're you guys doing here?' she asked them.

'Jake, told us that you were alone and he wanted us to look after you because you could go into labor at any moment,' Charles answered.

'Oh, my God, that's so sweet of him.'

'Yeah, now come on, Jake made us promise him we'd take care of you,' Rosa said as she pulled Amy by the hand back into the apartment and the others followed them.

***

The squad had decided to binge-watch Friends. Of course, Holt was opposed to the idea, but he was outnumbered by everyone else. They were watching the Season Six episode The One Where Ross Got High and they were watching the scene where Rachel served her abominable dessert.

'Santiago, please pause the television,' Holt ordered and everyone groaned. 'What?' he asked not knowing why they were upset.

'Sir, if you're just gonna give a another point as to why we shouldn't be watching Friends, you might as well walk away,' Gina informed him.

'No, I actually have a question regarding one of the scenes.'

'Oh,' Amy said as she paused the T.V. 'What's your question?' she asked.

'Why does Ross say the dessert tastes like feet?'

'Because it's horrendous.'

'I get that but how does he know it tastes like feet? Has he tasted feet before? How can he come up with that comparison?'

Gina sighed before replying, 'He just means that it tastes really bad.'

'However, he cannot make a comparison without knowing it.'

'It's just a show,' groaned Amy.

'Yes, but why not go for something more accurate?'

'Like what?' Terry asked.

'Well, if it were up to me, I would have said that it tasted like a pop tart.'

'Pop tarts aren't too bad.'

'Oh, please! If a foodstuff has a sound in the name, you just know it is the worst thing on earth.'

'Personally, I don't think Ross should be comparing the desert to feet either,' Charles chimed in.

'Why's that, Boyle?' Rosa asked.

'Rachel's dessert could never be as good as feet! I mean, have you ever tasted frog feet?'

'Oh, God…' Amy muttered.

'You could've said chicken legs, Charles,' Terry pointed out.

'Can I just say something?'

'No, wait, he addressed the question to me,' Charles said.

'But – '

'First of all, Ross said "feet", not "legs". Secondly, frog legs still taste better than chicken legs.'

'Guys?'

'Amy, you'll get your time to prove your point.'

'No, I – '

'What is so goddamn important?' Charles asked annoyed.

'My water just broke!' Amy screamed.

***

'Rosa? What's wrong?' Jake asked as he answered his phone.

'We're getting your girlfriend to the hospital,' Rosa informed him.

'What? Why? Is something wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, she's just in labor right now.'

'What?' Jake asked in a high-pitched voice.

'Dude, she's gonna give birth to her baby.'

'Oh, my God! Is she having contractions?'

'Yeah.'

'How far apart are they?'

'I don't know that… Oh, looks like Amy wants to talk to you.'

'Okay.'

'Jake? How's your mom?' Amy asked as she tried to compose herself.

'Amy! She's fine. She's heavily drugged but she's fine. Listen, I'll be there as fast as I can but – '

'No! You stay with your mother!'

'What? Ames, you're giving birth now. Don't you need me there?'

'Not as much as your mom needs you!'

'But, Ames – '

'You stay with your mom and my son will stay with me. I'm not gonna change my mind.'

Jake sighed. 'Okay, take care,' he said slowly.

'Okay.'

'I love you.'

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'Ames, is everything okay?' Jake asked concerned.

'Jake, she'll be fine. She's just having another contraction,' Rosa said as she took the phone.

'Okay. Just keep me updated, alright?'

'Boyle's already on it.'

***

Jake was beside his mom's bed, holding her hand softly. Here he was, beside his mom who just had a heart attack and in another hospital was his girlfriend giving birth to a baby boy. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. He was friggin' losing it no matter how much he tried to calm himself down.

'Hey!' Roger said as he rushed into the room.

'Where the hell have you been?' Jake asked as he got up.

'London.'

'Oh, so you were partying in London while Mom was getting a heart attack?'

'What? No!'

'Then why were you in London?'

'I'm a pilot, Jake!'

'Still, who works on Saturdays?'

'Well, I'm sorry that people need to fly on weekends!'

Karen started stirring in bed and slowly opened her eyes. 'Jake? Roger?' she asked softly.

'Oh, my God! Mom!' Jake exclaimed as he walked back to the bed.

'How you feeling, sweetie?' Roger asked.

'I was enjoying the nap until – '

'Until what? Did you get some pains again?'

'No, until you two started fighting! What was all that about?'

'I was just telling Dad that he shouldn't be working on Saturdays and that he should instead be with you,' Jake said.

'Jake, he's a pilot. Sometimes he has to work.'

'Yeah, but he can opt not to.'

'Well, that's rich coming from you, who's missed fifteen Saturday dinners with me last year because of work!'

'What? You were keeping count?'

'Maybe, but the main point is that sometimes people have to work on weekends.'

'Yeah, okay,' Jake said defeated.

'Now, you know what to do.'

'Sorry, Mom.'

'Not to me!'

Jake turned to his Dad. 'Sorry, Dad,' he said through gritted teeth.

'It's okay,' Roger assured him with a pat on the back and Jake flinched.

'Good,' Karen said with a smile. 'So, how's Amy?' Karen asked.

'She's actually giving birth right now,' Jake said.

'Wait, what?' Karen asked surprised as she sat up straight.

'She's having her baby right now.'

'Jake, what are you doing here? You should be with Amy!'

'But you had a heart attack.'

'Yeah, but I'm not having one right now! Go, go be with Amy!'

'But, Mom – '

'I'll be fine. Roger's here now.'

'That's not really reassuring to me.'

'Well, it is to me so get out!' Karen screamed and Jake dashed out of the room.

***

Amy was on the hospital bed with a little bundle of joy sleeping in her arms. She was sure she had never smiled this wide and this long before. This little boy was her entire world right now. And she knew that she'd do anything and everything for him. It amazed her that someone so small occupied such a large place in her heart.

The door slowly opened and the squad (minus Jake) entered the room with large smiles on their faces. 'How's mommy and baby doing?' asked Rosa.

'We're good. He's sleeping right now but I think he's happy,' Amy replied.

'Are you kidding? Of course he's happy!' Terry said.

Amy continued smiling and adoring her baby boy. But then she looked up from him for the first time in a long time. 'I just want to thank you all for all you did,' she told them.

'Hey, the Nine-Nine is family. You don't need to thank us all the time for being there.'

'Thanks, Sarge.

'Yeah, but F.Y.I. you made my knuckles blue when you grabbed my hand while giving birth,' Gina said.

'Oh, right, sorry about that. But, hopefully, you won't need to be beside me if I'm in labor again.'

'Wait, your knuckles turned blue?' Rosa asked Gina.

'Yeah,' replied Rosa as she showed it to her.

'Huh… Amy was holding my hand too and I didn't feel anything.'

'How?' asked Gina and Amy amazed. Before Rosa could answer, there was a soft knock on the door as it opened.

'Hey,' Jake said softly as he entered.

'Hey,' Amy said softly with a smile, happy to see her boyfriend.

'We will leave you two alone,' Holt said as they left Jake and Amy alone in the room with the baby.

'How's your mom?' Amy asked once everyone was out.

'Oh, she's fine now,' Jake said as he walked over to her on the bed. 'Yeah, she woke up and she kinda ordered me to come here,' he half-joked and Amy laughed softly.

'Come on, you'll fit in here,' Amy said as she shifted a bit so that Jake could sit next to her.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be here.'

'Hey, it's okay. You had to be with your mom. Plus, you're here now. That's all that matters.'

Jake smiled softly as he tucked a loose strand behind her ear. 'I love you,' he said.

'I love you too,' she said and the shared a soft, tender kiss.

'So, this is mini-Ames, huh?' Jake said as he admired the boy sleeping in his mother's arms.

'Not "mini-Ames". His name's Harry,' Amy said as she looked down to her son.

'Harry? Just like in Harry Potter?'

'Yeah. Oh, looks like he's waking up. Well, it's a good thing you're gonna be the first one to introduce yourself to him.'

'Wasn't the squad her before I came?'

'Yeah, but Harry was sleeping.'

'Wow, Ames, he looks just like you!' Jake remarked once the infant opened his eyes.

Amy smiled at how adorable Jake was right now. 'Harry, there's someone I want you to meet,' she said to her son as she transferred him to her boyfriend.

'Hey, Harry,' Jake said as he safely held the baby in his arms, 'I'm Jake.'

'Jake, he's a baby, he's not gonna know you on a first name basis.'

'Right. Hi, I'm Jake Peralta.'

'Come on, you can do better than that.'

'Your mommy's boyfriend?'

'Okay, one last try.'

'Stepfather?'

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. 'That was by far the worst,' she told Jake and he just looked down awkwardly. She softly brushed her thumb against the baby's cheek as she spoke, 'Harry, this person who's holding you right now is the sweetest, most loving, and funniest person in the world. He loves me so much and he loves you so much too. And he'll never leave your side because he is just the greatest. He's Daddy. And Daddy will do anything and everything he can to make you happy, alright? So, learn to love him a lot.' She looked up to see Jake letting a few tears roll down his cheek. 'Oh, Jake, I didn't mean to make you feel overwhelmed,' Amy apologized.

'No, it's fine. I'm just happy that I'm his… Daddy.'

Amy smiled too. And as she got closer to him, she could feel two heartbeats – Jake's and Harry's. At that moment, she knew that she would always love her two favorite people in the world.

And they also loved her for evermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Jake and Amy are parents! I hope you liked this chapter and this story. The next chapter is going to be an epilogue with glimpses of their family in different times in the future. I hope you all like it.  
> If you followed this story, you are a legend!!  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked this story and drop in comments if you have anything to say.  
> Thank you!!!


	18. Epilogue

** Four Months Later: **

'Alright, that's the last box,' Jake said as he placed it down. 'Wow, we're living together now,' he said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

'Yeah,' she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Kinda makes you wonder why we didn't think of think of this soon though, huh?' she asked.

'Well, I was thinking about it but you finally gave me the key to your apartment on our one-year anniversary of being together.'

'Hey, you could've given me the key to your apartment.'

'Nah, your apartment's much better. Plus, if I asked you to move in with me, I'd be asking Harry too and moving and adapting to a new home can be too confusing and stressful for an infant.'

Amy looked up to this amazing person and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and first but they both sunk into it and it turned out to be deeper and longer than first expected. 'Hey, we don't need to pick up Harry for another couple of hours. You wanna celebrate living together?' she asked him softly.

Jake immediately carried her bridal style and took her to their bedroom as Amy let out a fit of giggles. But, rest assured, the giggles turned into moans for the next ninety minutes.

** One Month Later: **

Amy was smiling proudly as she walked out of the exam hall. The sergeant's exam was child's play in her opinion. She finished it with forty-five minutes to spare. Truth be told, she also wanted to finish it early to be able to go home to her boyfriend and their son.

'Amy,' someone called as she exited the building. As she turned around, there was a wide smile plastered on her face.

'Oh, my God! What are you guys doing here?' she asked as she saw Jake carrying Harry in one arm while pushing the stroller with the other.

'We thought we'd surprise you. We really missed you too, especially Harry. He was really fussy so I had to carry him.'

'Aw… I missed you too, baby,' Amy said as she bent to give Harry a soft kiss on the cheek But the boy was so clever that, as soon as he got the opportunity, he wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck. 'Oh, okay, okay, I'll carry you, sweetie,' she said as she stroked the soft hair on his head.

'So, how'd your test go?'

'I came out with forty-five minutes to spare. What do you think?'

'Okay, Ames, the only time I've ever walked out of an exam with time to spare is when I didn't know the answers. So, I'm hoping you didn't ruin your test.'

Amy rolled her eyes as she reassured him, 'I nailed my test.'

'Wow! So that means you're gonna be a sergeant!'

'Uh-huh.'

'Wow, I'm so proud of you.'

'Well, I have to thank you for helping me all those times I was at home practicing. But mainly for the time you convinced me to give the test. I know things'll be a bit different once I get promoted but I still have Harry and you. I love you.'

'I love you too.' As they shared a soft kiss, Harry started being fussy again. He even hit Jake as hard as he could with his little hand. 'Ouch!' Jake exclaimed. 'Well, I love Mommy too and we gotta share her, buddy,' Jake tried negotiated and Amy laughed at the whole scene.

** Two Years Later: **

It was 10:30 p.m. and Amy was reading a book when her phone rang. Normally, she would be annoyed but when she saw that it was Jake, she answered it immediately.

'Hey,' she said softly as she answered it.

'Hey,' replied Jake. His voice was just as soft as hers.

'Can't sleep?'

'No. You?'

'Me neither.'

'Sorry you have to sleep at Rosa's tonight. It must be difficult to fall asleep in a new environment.'

'No, that's not the problem. I just don't think I can sleep without you next to me.'

'Yeah, that's definitely the problem with me.'

'Hey, I'm sorry I've had to leave Harry with you alone tonight.'

'Hey, you don't need to be sorry for leaving our son with me.'

'I know, it's just that he can get really fussy when one of us is not around and he is so hyperactive for a two-year old.'

'Hmm… you're not wrong there. But, Ames, you still shouldn't worry about leaving him with me.'

'Yeah, you're right.'

'Did you try to sleep?'

'I did. So many times actually. But the most I was out for was about an hour. Ugh, I hope we fall asleep in the middle of our vows tomorrow.'

'I thought you'd say that. Look outside the window of your room.'

Amy did as she was asked of. 'Jake, why's your car parked in front of Rosa's apartment?' she asked.

'Come outside.'

'What?'

'Come outside, to the car.'

As Amy walked to the car, she saw Jake was in the backseat, under a comforter and some pillows. 'Jake, what is this?' Amy asked as she got in with him.

'Well, I knew we both would find it difficult to sleep without the other so I decided we could sleep here,' he explained.

'Aw, that's so sweet. But what about Harry? Oh, God! Please don't tell me that you left him alone!'

'Ames, it's okay. Remember? Charles and Terry are at the apartment too?'

'You're right.'

'So, what do you say? You wanna sleep together for the last time as fiancé and fiancée?'

Amy giggled as she got closer to him. 'I will have to set an alarm for six in the morning. I'm sure Rosa and Gina won't be up till then,' Amy said.

'That's my girl,' Jake said as he pulled her closer to him.

When they woke up in the morning, their bodies were aching. But it was one night that they'd never forget.

** Two Years Later: **

'Harry, did you like your birthday party?' Amy asked as the family of three sat on the couch after cleaning up.

'Yeah!' the four-year old exclaimed.

'What was your favorite part?'

'The cake!'

'Of course it was.'

'Did you like the presents you got, buddy?' Jake asked.

'Yes! I liked the football Uncle Terry got me. Can we go play, Daddy?'

'Well, not right now.'

'Why?'

'Because Daddy and I have one last gift to give you,' Amy said.

'Really? What is it?' The boy perked up at the thought of getting yet another gift.

The parents shared a look before Jake spoke up, 'Well, Harry, you know how there's a baby in Mommy's belly?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, we now know if you're getting a baby brother or a baby sister.'

'Really?' he asked excitedly as he looked at both parents. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Harry,' Amy continued, 'you're getting a baby sister.'

'What do you think of that, buddy? Are you happy?' Jake asked.

'Yeah! Can I hug my baby sister?' he asked.

'Of course you can, sweetie,' Amy said and Harry wrapped his arms around Amy's small baby bump. 'You can talk to her too. You haven't talked to her all day,' Amy suggested. It was something the three of them did at least once every day since they knew about the new addition to the family.

'Hi, baby sister. I love you.' These were the lines Harry said every day and, although it was sweet, Jake and Amy were getting a bit tired of listening to the same words over and over again.

'Why don't you tell her about your birthday?'

'Okay. Today was my birthday. I'm four now. The cake was yummy. I got many presents. Mommy and Daddy got me the best present. They told me you were my baby sister. That made me happy.'

Amy had tears in her eyes. Jake reassuringly gave her hand a squeeze as they looked at their son talking with their daughter. Well, they wanted something different and, boy, did they get it.

But they had in fact gotten something they both wanted – a family with each other. And as long as this family stuck together, they knew that all of them – all four of them – would have everything they ever needed to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... it's over... I hope you've enjoyed this story. If you read this story from beginning to the end, you are A LEGEND!
> 
> For those of you who had followed my previous story (Anything for Family), I'll be returning to that tomorrow. For those of you who do not know it, it's a series of one-shots of the Peralta-Santiago family. If you have any requests for that fic, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
